Adventures of Thrones: Season 7-8
by Fictionstv
Summary: Parody version of a re-written season 7. Daenerys is on the war-path, Jaime fulfills his destiny, Jon still knows nothing, Arya is killing fools, and Little Finger conspires with the gullible Sansa.
1. Chapter 1

**Season 7 Episode 1**

* * *

**Riverrun**

Arya looked over all the fucks she was about to kill while wearing Walder Frey's mask. It had been the surprise reveal of the last season when she had killed Walder Frey using her assassin ability. Now, she was going to double down on that success and run up the score. Her plan was to poison all the Freys, a woman's preference for mass murder. But first, she was thinking to take some unnecessary risks of being found out, so she could gloat.

Arya thought about telling them why she was holding a feast two nights in a row. But then she realized, she was a lord. She could do whatever the fuck she wanted to do. Who was going to question her? So, Arya said nothing and simply snapped her fingers to the servant girls to serve everyone wine.

Arya then considered she needed to have a toast, so she could enjoy the moment. Then, she realized she would be expected to drink the poisoned wine herself and someone might notice that she wasn't drinking. So, she kept her mouth shut and allowed the men to have their fill on the wine. Now, it was the common belief in the Riverlands that only women and homosexuals ever drank wine. Real Riverland men loved to drink horse-piss beer. However, the poison didn't work on horse-piss beer, so she had to settle with wine. She thought about explaining the situation but then realized she was a lord and no one was going to question her about it.

Arya then considered gloating about how they had killed her family but now she was killing all of them. She was going to use an allegory about wolves and sheep. But then she realized maybe one of them didn't drink the wine or was perhaps immune to the poison, so she kept her mouth shut. One of Walder Frey's daughters partook of the wine, and Arya didn't stop her because that would be suspicious if she did. Plus, fuck her along with everyone else.

Eventually, the men did get sick and started to die on her. "Quick, someone get a physician," Arya ordered the servant girls. As the servant girls left, Arya wrote a note and placed it on the table.

"The North remembers," it read, signed by _The Wolf Cub_.

The Wolf Cub then casually exited the hall and went on her merry way not saying one word. Once she was far away from Riverrun, she took off her mask.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Jon addressed a crowd of Northerners with Sansa on her left and Davos on his right. "I want all the Northern maestros to look through the records on dragon glass. I have no idea what it is or what it looks like," Jon said.

"All the maestros are dead," Davos said somberly.

"Well...shit," Jon muttered. "Well, I know this. It's in the ground...beneath the snow. We need to mine for it. You know, poke spears in the ground until you find it. Everyone needs to help out: men, women, boys, and girls."

"You expect me to put a spear in my grand daughter's hand?" a Northern Lord spoke up.

"Well, no, your grand daughter is an infant. Don't be a smart-ass," Jon said annoyed.

"I'm a girl. I can do anything you can!" Lyanna stood up to him.

"Holy shit," the Northern Lord backed off.

"Fuck the patriarchy," Lyanna said and then sat down.

"Well, alright then," Jon said moving right along. "I need people to man the castles at the wall to shore up our defenses."

"You want us to man your castles?" Tormund dared him standing up.

"Aye, you have a problem with that, fucker?" Jon asked him.

"Yeah, you didn't say please," Tormund said wide-eyed.

"Get the fuck out of here," Jon rolled his eyes. Tormund smiled and laughed.

"We're the night's watch now, bitches," Tormund said leaving with his people out of the room.

"We need men to man the castles at Last Hearth and Karhold," Jon brought up.

"But the Umbers and Karstarks betrayed the North," a Northern Lord protested. "We should tear down their castles."

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Sansa asked dismayed. "The castles committed no crime."

"Aye, castles don't commit crimes," Jon agreed.

"We should give these castles to new families loyal to the North," Sansa said.

"I was thinking of going with the old way and just having the next in line take over," Jon said to her.

"But their fathers betrayed us by siding with Ramsey Bolton," Sansa pointed out.

"And I kicked their ass," Jon said proud of himself. "If I disqualified from lordship every house I've kicked ass on, none of you would be here today."

The Northern lords nodded admitting this truth. "Lord Umber and Lady Karstark are children," Sansa pointed out.

Jon looked at them both. "God damn," he realized.

"They're not much older than me. I can fight and lead just like any of you," Lyanna spoke up.

"Holy shit," Jon said stunned by her. "Look, I'm not comfortable stripping people of ancestral titles because their father was an asshole. I mean, my father was an asshole and his father was an asshole and so forth," Jon said still oblivious to his true heritage yet accurate none-the-less.

"So, there's no punishment for treason?" Sansa asked.

"I killed the fuckers. Do you want me to kill them again? Do you want me to dig up their bodies, put them on trial, and then hang them again?" Jon asked incredulously.

"Give the castles to those who fought alongside you," Sansa pressed.

"You know what, fuck it," Jon agreed exasperated by her.

* * *

Jon walked the walls of Winterfell with Sansa. "What the fuck was that? You undermine me," Jon complained.

"Because you're a dumb-ass that doesn't know how this game is played," Sansa told him.

"For generations, people understood that this castle belonged to this family and that castle belonged to that family. No one dared to question it because it always was. And we had peace because of it. Now, you've opened up the idea that castles can be traded between families, that sins of the father descend upon the son, and that nothing is permanent," Jon said to her.

"We have to worry about now. The Undead are getting closer to the wall and Cersei will march on us from the South and there is nothing to stop her," Sansa warned.

"That bitch isn't going to send an army up North. It's too damn cold," Jon told her.

"You know nothing, Jon," Sansa said condescendingly.

"You want to be Queen of the North?" Jon asked rhetorically.

"Yes," Sansa replied.

"Well...you can't," Jon said lamely.

"I just got this," Sansa said handing him a note.

Jon read the note from Cersei. "Come to King's Landing and bend the knee, or you're fucked," it read.

"Such a nice lady," Jon muttered throwing the note away.

* * *

Cersei watched a rather nervous painter in a courtyard. The floor was the entire continent of Westeros, nearly finished. "Hurry up or I'll use your blood to finish it myself," Cersei threatened him.

Jaime waltzed in and noticed the painting. He gave the painter a nod to leave. The painter quickly left the courtyard. "He was nearly done," Cersei said displeased.

"What is this?" Jaime wondered of the painting.

"It's what we have been waiting for our whole lives. For someone to finally paint this map on the floor," Cersei said admiring it.

"Father made me memorize every city," Jaime recalled.

"It's ours. We just have to take it," Cersei said ambitiously. "You've been quiet since you came home. Are you angry with me?" she asked.

"Well, shit, you blew up our son's in-laws killing our Tyrell allies. Now, Olena Tyrell is lending her army and ships against us," Jaime said.

"I'm not apologizing," Cersei said quickly. "You afraid of me?" she asked him.

"Should I be?" Jaime wondered.

"Yes, fucker. I'm the QUEEN!" Cersei shouted at him.

Jaime rolled his eyes. "You let that imp go free and now he's advising Daenerys Targaryen who is now leading an armada against me across the Narrow Sea," Cersei said angrily.

"He's still family," Jaime said to her.

"He killed my son, he killed father, and he'll end up killing us both next. How many more Lannisters does he have to kill before you disown him?" Cersei asked.

"Only some of that is true," Jaime allowed.

"Where will they land?" Cersei asked changing the subject.

"Dragonstone. It's well fortified, deep harbors, and a Targaryen stronghold years ago," Jaime said looking at the map.

"Then its a race to see who gets there first. Euron Greyjoy's fleet is almost here. They can cut off the armada from getting to Dragonstone," Cersei considered.

"That pirate will be no match against that armada," Jaime doubted.

"The dragon queen may split up her fleet as she transports troops to Dorne, The Reach, and Casterly Rock," Cersei figured. "If she does, Greyjoy's fleet can destroy the armada piece-by-piece," Cersei said confidently.

"Maybe," Jaime said uncertain. "We need food for our soldiers and horses. The only way to do that is to reacquire The Reach which spreads us thin."

"Find allies within The Reach that find Dothraki raping and pillaging their villages unappealing," Cersei told him.

"They won't side with us if they think Daenerys will win," Jaime said.

"But we will win and then we'll launch a dynasty for a thousand years," Cersei said insanely.

"With what? Our children are dead," Jaime pointed out.

"Put another one in my belly. I'll claim it belongs to Euron Greyjoy," Cersei said getting close to him and holding his arms.

"God damn, woman," Jaime said stunned.

"Do you find me no longer attractive, brother?" Cersei wondered hurt.

"I had a boner as soon as I walked in," Jaime admitted. "You know, we never talked about Thomen."

"He betrayed me," Cersei said turning away from him and getting a glass of wine.

"Our baby boy killed himself," Jaime pointed out.

"He betrayed us both," Cersei said angrily.

Jaime then took out his sword and sliced her through. Cersei dropped her wine glass staining the floor with the wine and then with her blood. "No, you betrayed us," Jaime said to her.

Cersei gave him a look of shock as she bled from her mouth. Jaime then took the blade out and gently took her to the floor. "I'm sorry it had to be this way," he said cradling her head.

* * *

Jaime looked out over Blackwater Bay and saw the Greyjoy fleet arriving. They had indeed made it quicker than the Targaryen armada. The Mountain and Qyburn looked out oblivious to Cersei's death. "Looks like she brought all of the Greyjoys," Jaime remarked.

"Indeed, Ser Jaime," Qyburn replied pleased.

The fleet then started exploding and sinking as three dragons in the distance blasted the fleet. "Holy fuck!" Jaime realized as the Greyjoy fleet burned.

Daenerys rode Drogon as she blasted the defenseless Greyjoy fleet. The sailors put up a minor defense by shooting arrows at them. Euron stared dismayed as his fleet was being destroyed by the three dragons. "We are so fucked," he realized.

What was left of the Greyjoy fleet attempted to flee towards King's Landing. Sailors threw themselves into the sea to avoid the flames. The dragons took multiple passes frying the men struggling in the water. Finally, Euron Greyjoy's ship was hit killing him instantly. Jaime winced as he saw the entire Greyjoy fleet burning and sinking in the bay. Daenerys flew towards Dragonstone with Drogon while the other two dragons continued firing on the survivors until they were all killed off.

"Well...shit," Jaime realized.

* * *

At Winterfell, Brienne spent her days kicking Podrick's ass in the square. Tormund came over to Brienne suddenly interested in her manly shoulders, her thick thighs, her square jaw, and muscular back. "I heard you beat the Hound in single combat. That's marriage material right there, lass," Tormund said to her.

Meanwhile, Little Finger came up to Sansa like the creepy bastard he was. "She's a very impressive woman," Little Finger remarked.

"Oh, fuck me," Sansa said insulted.

"You're impressive, too, Sansa," Little Finger corrected himself.

"Damn straight. I've been through hell and back," Sansa said proud of herself.

"I just want you to be happy," Little Finger lied. "I want you to be safe."

"I am safe. I'm at home surrounded by friends. I have Brienne looking after me. What more could I want?" Sansa wondered.

"What about happy? Why aren't you happy?" Little Finger asked.

"Because Jon won't listen to me. He's such a jerk," Sansa said bitterly. "He doesn't respect me."

"He should. You're the rightful Queen of the North," Little Finger told her.

"I do like the sound of that," Sansa smiled.

Brienne then came up to the second level and gave Little Finger the evil eye. "I've assessed the situation, and I'm leaving," Little Finger walked off.

"Why is he still here?" Brienne asked.

"Good question," Sansa muttered.

* * *

Arya left a Lannister camp after she had slaughtered the entire squad and stolen their food. She ate rabbit on a stick as she left on her horse. "I do love me some rabbit," she said as she chewed off the rest of the meat on the stick. As she rode off, she sang a little song she had learned from them.

* * *

At Dragostone, Daenerys circled the castle to ensure no one was there and then landed on the beach. Her armada arrived at Dragonstone and formed a blockade of King's Landing. Daenerys met up with Tyrion, Missandei, and Grey Worm entering the castle. There, Daenerys eyed the throne room and then the war room. She paid special attention to a table shaped like Westeros with figurine models. Dragon sculptures were everywhere. Tyrion followed her into the war-room as she looked around.

She then faced him resolved. "Shall we begun?" she asked rhetorically.

"I thought we already had," Tyrion said confused.

Daenerys sighed. "I fucking hate you. You ruined it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Season 7 Episode 2**

* * *

**Dragonstone Island**

Tyrion and Daenerys looked out the window of the war-room and watched the storm. "On a night like this, you came into the world," Tyrion remarked.

"Oh really? You got something to say, fucker?" Daenerys asked him wide-eyed.

"Just making a casual remark, Your Grace," Tyrion rolled his eyes.

"I remember that night. The dogs howled long into the night," Varys added.

"Are you two competing for who can piss me off the most?" Daenerys wondered. "This was supposed to be a home-coming. It doesn't feel like home."

"We won't be on Dragonstone for long," Tyrion assured her.

"Something tells me I'll be here for an entire season," Daenerys glared at him. "So, where are we at?"

"Half the kingdoms in Westeros despise Cersei. Even before your arrival, they plotted against her. Now...," Varys said.

"They cry out for their true queen," Daenerys said arrogantly.

"I was going to say, now that Cersei is dead, the situation is complicated," Varys said.

"Wait...what?" Daenerys wondered.

Tyrion gave Varys a shocked look. "Cersei is dead?"

"Yes, as I was saying, it is likely that Jaime Lannister may try to take the throne himself. He's well-respected among...," Varys continued.

"Back up a moment. Cersei is dead," Daenerys clarified.

"Yes, stabbed through by her brother, Jaime Lannister, or so my birds tell me," Varys said nonchalantly.

"When were you going to tell me?" Daenerys asked surprised.

"I'm telling you now," Varys said obviously.

Daenerys gave Tyrion an awkward look. "You alright? Do you need time to collect yourself?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Tyrion said filled with sadness and glee at the same time.

"We should attack King's Landing directly while they're confused," Daenerys figured.

"Conquering King's Landing would be easy for you," Tyrion allowed.

"I know, right?" Daenerys smiled.

"But you're not here to be queen of the ashes...right?" Tyrion said hopefully.

"Right...," Daenerys nodded with false sincerity.

"We can take the Seven Kingdoms without turning it into a slaughter house," Tyrion said. "If the great houses support your claims against...whoever is in charge now, you've won."

"With the Dornish and Tyrells, we have powerful allies in the South," Tyrion pointed out.

"I never properly thanked you for that," Daenerys said to Varys still declining to thank him properly.

"They joined our side, my queen, because they believe in you," Varys lied.

"You served my father, Lord Varys," Daenerys recalled.

"I did," Varys replied not sure where she was going with this.

"And then you served the man that overthrew him," Daenerys added.

"Yeah," Varys replied.

"And then you tried to overthrow him," Daenerys continued.

"Robert Bratheon was a fat slob that whored around and had no interest in governing the kingdoms. He was a piece of shit in every way a king could be. However, he was also a great improvement over your father," Varys replied.

"Before I came to power, you favored my brother. Did your little birds tell you how stupid, cruel, and weak he was?" Daenerys asked.

"They did. They also told me how you taught the savage Khal Drago how to make love properly, that you ate a horse's heart whole, and gave birth to a stillborn half human/half dragon monstrosity," Varys said. "I wasn't sure I could believe it all."

Daenerys stared at Varys wide-eyed while Tyrion mouthed "What the fuck?"

"You and your friends traded me like a prize horse to the Dothraki," Daenerys accused.

"Yeah," Varys replied nonchalantly.

"And then you tried to kill me," Daenerys accused.

"Yeah," Varys repeated.

"You hired the assassins," Daenerys accused.

"Yeah," Varys repeated.

"You sent word to all of Essos to murder me," Daenerys accused.

"I did what had to be done for the good of the realm," Varys said defensively.

"If you dislike one monarch, you conspire to overthrow him to get another," Daenerys accused.

"Yeah," Varys said obviously.

"What kind of servant is that?" Daenerys asked.

"The honest kind. I'm not apologizing for trying to kill you with assassins and having your people die of thirst in the desert. I won't apologize or any of it, because I serve the common people, not you. I wasn't born of high station. I lived on the streets. You fuck up, I'll kick your ass," Varys told her boldly.

"God damn," Daenerys shook her head impressed."Someone give this man balls of steel."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Varys bowed his head.

"You don't fear death...like...at all," Daenerys realized.

"I stopped giving a fuck about that a long time ago," Varys said. "When my parts were cut off, in fact."

"Well, we both don't have balls. That means we have something in common, doesn't it?" Daenerys considered.

"Indeed, Your Grace," Varys agreed.

"Swear this to me, Varys, if you betray me make it so fantastically unexpected and thrilling that it blows my mind. And before I find out, you make some daring escape, so I never find you," Daenerys requested of him.

"I swear," Varys agreed. "And if you do manage to catch me, give me a dramatic death."

"I swear I will," Daenerys agreed.

"Excuse me, My Queen, the Red Priestess of Asshai has come to see you," Grey Worm interrupted.

"How the fuck did she know we were here? How did she get here? How did she get inside?" Daenerys wondered.

"She has magical powers," Tyrion explained.

"Yeah, bullshit," Varys doubted.

* * *

Team Daenerys entered the throne room where Melisandre stood waiting. "Queen Daenerys. It is an honor to meet the Breaker of Chains," she said to her.

"Finally, some respect," Daenerys said pleased. "The Red Priests tried to bring peace to Meereen. They failed...hard, but you are welcome here."

"What is your name?" Daenerys asked her.

"I am called Melisandre," she answered.

"She served another who wanted the Iron Throne," Varys brought up.

There was a long awkward pause. "Alright, who was it, smart-ass?" Daenerys asked impatiently.

"It didn't end well for Stanis Bratheon, did it?" Varys antagonized.

"No, it didn't," Melisandre admitted.

"Got him to sacrifice his own daughter to the Lord of Light. You were in fact exiled from Winterfell when many wanted you executed," Varys piled on.

"What the fuck?" Tyrion mouthed.

"What an auspicious day for you to arrive on Dragonstone. We have just decided to pardon those who once followed the wrong king," Daenerys said eyeing Varys.

"I was neither given nor did I accept a pardon from you, Your Grace," Varys corrected.

Daenerys glared at Varys and then turned back to Melisandre. "The Lord of Light doesn't have many followers in Westeros, does he?"

"Not yet," Melisandre admitted. "But even those who don't worship the Lord, can serve his cause."

"And those who do serve him, often fail to achieve his cause," Varys roasted.

"As amusing as this is, I'm going to need you to stop, Lord Varys," Daenerys scolded him. "What does the Lord expect from me?"

"The Long Night is approaching," Melisandre said.

"I have a feeling the long night will be very short, like super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Daenerys doubted.

Only the prince who was promised can bring the dawn," Melisandre continued.

"Prince, huh? That's sexist," Daenerys said displeased.

"Actually, the translation could mean either prince or princess," Missandrei chimed in.

"I don't know about that. That sounds like feminist bullshit," Varys doubted.

"Well, I'm neither a prince or a princess. I'm a fucking queen!" Daenerys reminded them all. "And you believe this prophecy refers to me?"

"Absolutely," Melisandre said. "But there is another, Jon Snow, the King of the North."

"Jon Snow? Ned Stark's bastard," Tyrion recalled.

"You know him?" Daenerys questioned.

"It was several seasons ago when he went to the Night Watch," Tyrion recalled.

"And why does the Lord of Light single out this Jon Snow? Rumor has it, he knows nothing," Varys questioned.

"As Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, he let the Wildlings south of the wall to protect them from grave danger. As King of the North, he has united the Wildlings with the Northern houses, so together they can face their common enemy," Melisandre said.

"Something about that doesn't make sense. How can he be on the Night's Watch and be King of the North?" Tyrion asked.

"He died, and I resurrected his ass," Melisandre answered.

"Sounds like quite a man," Daenerys said licking her lips in arousal.

"Summon Jon Snow and allow him to tell you what he has experienced. The things he has seen with his own eyes," Melisandre advised.

"I like Jon Snow...," Tyrion began.

"Well, you can't have him!" Daenerys cut him off.

"I was going to say he's a good man, and I am an excellent judge of character," Tyrion said awkwardly.

"Yeah, bullshit," Varys doubted.

"If he does rule the North, he could be a valuable asset," Tyrion advised.

"Yes, yes, can it be done?" Daenerys asked him.

"He will join us or die, my queen," Tyrion bowed his head to her.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Jon watched as a boy shot horribly at archery targets. "We are so fucked," he muttered.

"I think it's a trap," Sansa said reading the letter.

"What is?" Jon wondered.

"This letter, pay attention. All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes," Sansa read.

"It's him. He said the same thing to me several seasons ago," Jon said. "You know him better than any of us. You were married to him."

"It was never consummated, alright," Sansa said defensively.

"What do you think? Should I go?" Jon asked.

"Tyrion isn't like the other Lannisters. He was always kind to me, but it's too great a risk," Sansa told him.

"I like the part where it says, 'Join us or die,'" Davos read amused.

"She has Dothraki Calvary, Unsullied Infantry, and three dragons. It sounds like she wants my dick. I'll make the necessary sacrifice if it saves the North," Jon said sacrificially.

Sansa rolled her eyes. "You won't meet with her, Jon. No balls," Davos antagonized.

"Alright, I'm resolved now," Jon said.

"What the fuck, Ser Davos?" Sansa asked of him.

"With the men we have now, if the Undead reach us, we're fucked," he said grimly.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Jaime awkwardly addressed the lords of The Reach which included Randal Tarley, the asshole father to Samwell Tarley. "So...the queen is dead. Long live...the king?" Jaime wondered.

"Why the fuck should you be the king...kingslayer?" Randal asked.

"Robert Bratheon became king, because he had distant Targaryen blood on his mother side. His son, Joeffry then became king but upon his death his younger brother, Thomas Bratheon, became king. Upon his death, it went to his mother, Cersei Lannister, who has a claim to the throne by marriage. I am the brother of Cersei Lannister, so it falls to me to lead you now," Jaime said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Randal said unconvinced. "How did the queen die?"

"She literally fell on her own sword. It was quite tragic," Jaime lied.

"I think we're done here," Randal said about to leave.

"Look, I am the head of House Lannister. I still have Casterly Rock, King's Landing, and Storms End. With your support, we can have The Reach as well. Unlike my sister, I am a reasonable man. I know what the word 'gratitude' means. Or...you can have Dothraki hoards raping and pillaging your villages, dragons burning down your cities, and cock-less Unsullied penetrating you with their spears," Jaime said to them.

"Do you remember the Mad King? The horrors he inflicted on his own people. Do you remember how I killed his ass? His daughter is no different. In fact, she's worse," Jaime said knowingly.

"In Essos, she crucified hundreds of nobleman just trying to make a living as a slaver. Those that opposed her, she fed them to her dragons. I say, fuck that shit," Jaime said to them.

The nobles nodded in agreement. "She has three full-grown dragons. Just like Aegon did when he conquered the seven kingdoms. How do you propose we stop them?" Randal asked.

"Scorpions," Jaime smiled.

* * *

Going down to the basement level of the Red Keep, Jaime followed Qyburn. "So, no hard feelings about me killing Cersei?" Jaime asked him.

"I think you will be a much more capable leader than her. But will you have the stomach to do what is necessary?" Qyburn asked.

"I can be a ruthless mother-fucker if the situation requires it," Jaime assured him.

"Then you have the support of myself and The Mountain," Qyburn said.

The two then came upon the skull of Valyrian the dragon. "Aegon took him across the sea where he conquered the seven kingdoms and forged the Iron Throne," Qyburn said. "Powerful but not invincible."

"How do we kill the fuckers?" Jaime asked.

"Apparently, one of Daenerys' dragons was injured by a spear one time. If a dragon can be wounded, it can be killed. I've had engineers working around the clock to make these scorpions," Qyburn said showing Jaime the weapon.

"Pull the lever, if you please," Qyburn encouraged him.

Jamie awkwardly used his left hand to pull down the lever. A spear went right through the dragon's skull. "Holy shit," Jaime realized.

* * *

**Dragonstone Island **

At Dragonstone, Yara made a passionate argument as Daenerys passively looked out the window. "If you want the Iron Throne, then take it. We have a fleet, an army, and three dragons. We should hit King's Landing now, hard, with everything we have. The city will fall in a day."

"If we turn the dragons loose, tens of thousands will die in the firestorm," Tyrion argued back.

"It's called war, dip-shit," Ellaria shot back.

"I know how you wage wars. Here, we don't poison little girls," Tyrion countered.

"My greatest regret is that Oberyn died fighting to save your dwarf ass," Ellaria replied angrily.

"As amusing as I find this discussion, let's not get into events that have already occurred in other seasons. We are here and now," Daenerys told them. "I am not here to be queen of the ashes...yet," Daenerys informed them all.

"That's very nice to hear. I can't think of a queen loved more than my granddaughter," Olena brought up.

"I know, right?" Daenerys smiled warmly.

"She's now ash along with the rest of my family," Olena said bitterly.

Daenerys sighed awkwardly. "The people won't obey you unless they fear you," Olena advised.

"The people need to know the power of my dragons with minimal casualties. In the middle of the day, I will strike the Red Keep. Just enough to damage it and fly over the city. Once the people see what my dragons can do, they will give up," Daenerys said.

"That won't get you the Iron Throne," Olena objected.

"We will not attack King's Landing directly. We will lay siege upon it on all fronts stopping any supplies from entering the city," Daenerys said.

"What armies will be used for this siege?" Ellario asked.

"The Unsullied," Daenerys replied.

"They are foreigners," Tyrion brought up.

"And I don't give a fuck. I'm a foreigner, remember," Daenerys said dismissively. "Your hold on your own territories is tenuous at best. You're an old hag, and you're a bastard that murdered her own brother."

"Allegedly," Ellaria corrected.

"Jaime will attack Highgarden with dissident lords of The Reach. He needs The Reach to supply his army with food. The Dornish/Tyrell fleet will arrive at Sunspear to pick up the Dornish army. It will then reach Oldtown. There, they will march towards Highgarden while the Dothraki move westward. The two forces will converge on Jaime's army before it reaches Highgarden," Tyrion said.

"With Euron's fleet destroyed, we shouldn't have any trouble getting there," Yara judged.

"The rest of the fleet will remain in Blackwater Bay blockading King's Landing. Should Jaime's army manage to escape us, he will not be able to get back inside King's Landing," Daenerys said.

"What if he doesn't attack?" Olena asked.

"Then Highgarden and The Reach are ours," Daenerys smiled. She then turned to Tyrion. "Perhaps, we should use the Unsullied to take Casterly Rock, your home-city," she tested.

"Casterly Rock is out of the way and has no strategic value to us right now. It also spreads our forces thin and opens another front. Why the fuck would we do that?" Tyrion asked.

"I was just testing you," Daenerys smiled condescendingly. She turned to the others. "Once we have secured The Reach and eliminated Jaime's army, the entire force will converge on King's Landing. Assuming they haven't already surrendered, I will personally destroy their gates allowing our men to flood the city. The city will not be burned to the ground. It may be raped and pillaged a little, but I will allow our forces to do their job," Daenerys said to them.

"Do I have your support?" Daenerys asked them.

The three leaders nodded to her. Daenerys turned to Varys. "Do I have _your_ support?" she asked him sarcastically.

"For now, Your Grace," Varys allowed.

"I fucking better," Daenerys said proud of her plan. She then turned to Olena. "Lady Olena, may I speak to you alone?"

The others left leaving the two to speak in private. Daenerys sat down across from her at the table. "I realize you're here to dance on Cersei's grave and witness Jaime being roasted alive rather than your love for me," Daenerys began. "But we will have peace once I am queen."

"Peace? Is that what you think we had under your father, or his father, or his father, or...?" Olena scoffed.

"I get the point," Daenerys stopped her from continuing.

"Peace never lasts. Will you take some advice from an old woman?" Olena asked.

"Maybe," Daenerys said uncommitted.

"Your Hand is a clever man. I have known a lot of clever men. I have outlived them all. You know why? I ignored them," Olena said.

"And look where you ended up," Daenerys pointed out.

"The Lords of Westeros are sheep. Are you a sheep?" Olena asked rhetorically.

"Is this a trick question?" Daenerys wondered.

"You're a dragon. Be a dragon," Olena said.

"Like figuratively or literally?" Daenerys asked confused.

"And now you've ruined it," Olena frowned.

* * *

That night, Missandei came to Grey Worm's room. "You leave tomorrow," she said accusingly.

"Yes," he acknowledged.

"When were you going to tell me?" Missandei asked.

"I will see you when I return," Grey Worm said without emotion.

"But you do not know when that will be," Missandei pointed out.

Greyworm nodded. "No one knows."

"I wish you good fortune," Missandei said hurt.

"Thanks," Grey Worm replied as she left.

"You know what? Fuck this. You owe me a goodbye," Missandei said turning around.

"It is hard for me," Grey Worm admitted.

"It really isn't that hard," Missandei smiled condescendingly.

"You are...my weakness," Grey Worm said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Missandei asked offended.

"When we were trained, some of the boys had a fear of dogs, or heights, or water. They were forced to overcome their weaknesses. I never had fear until I met you," Grey Worm confessed.

"And what is there to fear about me?" Missandei asked.

"I fear...how it will feel to have a cock in my ass," Grey Worm admitted looking down.

Missandei gave him a sympathetic look and then undressed herself revealing perfect breasts, an hour-glass figure, slim legs, an above average-sized penis, and two balls. "Tonight, you will overcome your fear," she told him.

Grey Worm nodded but was still uncertain. "Take off your pants," she ordered.

Grey Worm did as he was commanded. "Now, get on the bed on your stomach," she ordered. Missandei then got on top of his back. Grey Worm squirmed in pain as he was penetrated and then began to scream.

In another room down the hall, Varys and Tyrion conversed with one another and then paused as they heard the screams. "Do you want to know what's going on in there?" Varys asked Tyrion.

"No," Tyrion shook his head.

"Well...I'm going to tell you anyway," Varys smiled.

* * *

**Winterfell**

The next morning, Jon addressed the Northern Lords. "I got some good news and some bad news."

"I have a message from Samwell Tarley, a man I trust more than any of you fucks. He tells me that Dragonstone Island has a shit-ton of dragon-glass. Who would have fucking thought? I had no idea," Jon said to them.

The Northern lords nodded and murmured in approval. "But I got another message from Tyrion Lannister, Hand of Queen Daenerys Targaryen, that they're currently at Dragonstone occupying it with a fleet, army, and three full-grown dragons," Jon said.

The Northern lords murmured in disapproval of this. "Tyrion Lannister wants me to come to Dragonstone to meet with her. She could provide us the necessary material to make bad-ass weapons to defeat the White Walkers, but she'll most likely want me to bend the knee," Jon said.

The Northern lords looked at each other as they felt a roller coaster of emotions. "What say you? Should I go?" Jon asked.

"Fuck no. We made you King of the North," Lyanna said to the approval of the others.

"Holy shit," Jon said startled by her.

"Your grandfather was burned alive by her father," Sansa reminded him.

"A Targaryen is even worse than a Lannister," another said.

"On the other hand, we need the dragon-glass and we could use her support," Jon said to them.

"We would rather die than bend the knee to anyone!" Yohn Royce declared.

"So, we're voting to die. Just...fuck it then? I can dig it. I've already died. I can die again. I honestly do...not...give...a...fuck," Jon told them.

"If you have to, send someone else," Yohn said.

"Like whom?" Sansa wondered.

"Everyone in favor of sending Sansa down to Dragonstone, say aye," Jon asked of them.

The whole room shouted aye. "What? You guys love me," Sansa said offended. "I can't go by myself. I'm a frail defenseless woman."

"Ser Davos will escort you," Jon said.

"Aw...shit," Davos muttered.

* * *

Before she was to go, Sansa made her way down to the crypt. There, Little Finger followed her. "Remember how I delivered his bones, myself," Little Finger reminded her.

"Yes," Sansa sighed as she looked upon Ned Stark's statue.

"Do give your husband my best," Little Finger said to her with a smile.

"He's not my husband," Sansa said bitterly.

"I was sorry when your father died. We had our differences, but he loved your mother very much. Almost as much as I did," Little Finger reflected.

"Wait...what?" Sansa thought she misheard.

"Your mother underestimated you. Thought you would just be a consort queen to King Joeffry and just push out babies. But here you are, Lady Stark of Winterfell, independent, strong, and capable," Little Finger said.

"I know, right?" Sansa agreed.

"Maybe even Queen of the North one day," Little Finger predicted.

Sansa frowned at that. "You don't belong down here."

"Forgive me, but one day we could be family. I loved your mother, and I love you," Little Finger confessed.

"What the fuck?" Sansa wondered horrified.

"We could unite the Vale and the North. What a power-couple we would become?" Little Finger suggested.

"But you're so old," Sansa remarked.

"You can cheat on me if you wish as long as I get to watch," Little Finger allowed.

"I'm going to go now. Good talk," Sansa said freaked out and then ran out of the crypt.

Sansa found Davos on his horse. "Let's go," she told him urgently.

"Didn't think you would be in such a hurry," Davos said surprised as Sansa got on her horse ready to leave. Little Finger eyed her longingly as she left.

* * *

**Blackwater Bay**

The Targaryen fleet split in half as the main fleet remained blockading King's Landing while the other headed to Sunspear. A few supply ships attempted to get past the blockade. The Targaryen fleet was more than enough to destroy the runners, but Daenerys wanted to show her power. Drogon came upon the supply ships and blasted them to pieces with dragon fire in front of the city. Daenerys then went straight for the Red Keep hitting it with dragon fire. The Red Keep towers were hit hard with large sections being blasted out. Daenerys circled the Red Keep a few times hitting it in random places while the people of King's Landing watched in amazement. The Lannister forces quickly evacuated the Red Keep as debris fell on them.

Drogon then flew over the entire city beyond archer range so the entire city could see him. Jaime and Randal came out and saw the dragon for the first time. "At nightfall, we leave for Highgarden," Jaime told the spooked Randal. Drogon flew around the city a few times and then went back towards Dragonstone successfully completing his mission. The city was in a state of panic and fear as many decided to flee the city in terror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seasons 7 Episode 3**

* * *

On the shores of Dragonstone Island, Unsullied and Dothraki guards came upon the arrival of Sansa and Davos. They arrived by boat from a small ship nearby. Tyrion and Missandei came out to greet them.

"Lady Stark of Winterfell," Tyrion addressed. "You're not who we were expecting. Where's Jon Snow?" Tyrion asked.

"He sent me in his place. He mentioned how he didn't trust a white-haired bitch. You know of any here?" Sansa asked dryly.

"You will find that our queen enjoys a good joke...to a point," Tyrion warned her. "I'm Tyrion Lannister," Tyrion shook Davos' hand.

"Ser Davos Seaworth," he introduced himself.

"Ah, the onion knight," Tyrion identified by reputation. "We fought on opposites sides of the battle of Blackwater Bay. I recall kicking your ass."

"I do too," Davos frowned.

"Missandei is the queen's most trust adviser," Tyrion introduced her.

"Welcome to Dragonstone. I'll be your tour guide this evening," she said smiling. "If you don't mind, hand over your weapons and no one gets hurt."

"Yeah, fuck that," Sansa refused.

"You don't even have a weapon," Davos pointed out.

"It's the principle of the matter," Sansa said.

"Your bloody principles are going to get us all killed," Davos said as Dothraki and Unsullied got closer.

"Give up your weapons," Davos ordered all the men.

"You just undermined my authority as Lady of Winterfell," Sansa said crossly as her men gave up their weapons.

"It isn't the first. It won't be the last, lass," Davos told her.

The Dothraki then took their boat away stranding them. "Keeps getting better-and-better," Sansa muttered.

"Please, this way," Missandei said leading them away from the shore.

"Where are you from?" Davos asked conversationally as they walked. "I can't place the accent."

"I was born on the island of Naath," Missandei said.

"Ah, great tropical place with beautiful waterfalls, palm trees, beaches, and butterflies. Too bad about the slavery though," Davos said sympathetically. "Haven't been there myself, but I want to."

"Not to get slaves, mind you," Davos assured her.

"The fact that you can even afford slaves shows your privilege," Missandei said to him.

"Damn," Davos realized. "This place has changed a lot," Davos said to Sansa.

"Is it because of winter?" Sansa rolled her eyes.

The group went up a shit-ton of stairs to get the castle itself. "I'm glad you're alive and well," Tyrion said sincerely to Sansa. "Did you miss me terribly?"

"I miss how you got me drunk when I was underage," Sansa said.

"From a certain point of view, that makes me look really bad," Tyrion said displeased.

"I don't give a shit," Sansa smiled.

"You left me in King's Landing looking guilty as hell to everyone," Tyrion said bitterly.

"You're the imp that made incriminating statements about how you hated Joffrey. You did that fuckery all on your own," Sansa excused herself.

"Did it all work out for you in the end? I escaped to beautiful Meereen. Where did you escape to?" Tyrion mocked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sansa shut down.

"Fine. But don't talk back to Queen Daenerys. She's less forgiving than I am," Tyrion warned.

A dragon then went extremely low nearly knocking them off the stair road. "Holy shit," Sansa said falling to the ground.

"That's their way of saying hello. They love to fuck with people, quite playful, actually," Tyrion said giving her a hand.

"I want one of those," Sansa said amazed.

"Well...you can't," Tyrion said. "Let's go see their mother."

* * *

Varys approached Melisandre. "I wondered why you didn't greet our guests" Varys antagonized her.

"You here to talk shit, Lord Varys?" she asked knowingly.

"Of course, red priestess," he bowed his head. "She's not the King of North but perhaps the next best thing. Don't you want to see her."

"I've done my part," Melisandre said.

"You came all this way to do something I could have done in passing conversation," Varys mocked.

"But you didn't, did you, Lord Varys," she shot back. "I've brought ice and fire together."

"Let's not be too impressed with ourselves," Varys advised.

"My time whispering into the ears of king and queens is over," Melisandre said.

"I doubt that. Your bullshit is high in demand for the ignorant and gullible and there are plenty of those in high places," Varys said.

"You want something that isn't bullshit, Lord Varys? I will return one more time to save mankind's ass from the Undead, and you, Lord Varys, will die here a failure," Melisandre prophesied.

"When I die, all innocence in the world will be lost," Varys replied.

* * *

Tyrion and Missandei escorted Sansa and Davos into the Throne room where Daenerys sat. "Honestly, this place is better than the Great Hall at King's Landing. That throne is also a lot better. Why not just rule from here?" Sansa remarked.

"Indeed," Davos agreed.

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful queen of the Andals, and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesei of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains," Missandei introduced.

"You know half of those titles are bullshit," Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Lady Stark of Winterfell," Davos introduced.

"That's all?" Sansa hissed.

"What else is there?" Davos asked confused.

"Just make shit up," Sansa said obviously.

"I'm an honest man," Davos refused.

"Yeah, bullshit," Sansa doubted.

"Thank you for traveling so far, Lady Stark. I hope the seas weren't too rough," Daenerys greeted.

"They were kind of rough," Sansa said recalling how many times she hurled overboard.

"However, we were not expecting you, Lady Stark. Where is Jon Snow?" Daenerys asked.

"He sent me in his stead," Sansa said.

"Obviously. Why didn't he come himself? Does he fear my divine power?" Daenerys asked.

"Jon fears nothing. He doesn't give a fuck if he lives or dies. The reason he isn't here is the North wanted him to stay," Sansa said.

"Does he not command the North?" Daenerys asked confused.

"He was elected by the North, and we make decisions by consensus of all the lords and ladies of the North, so they sent me," Sansa explained.

"Explain this shit," Daenerys requested of Tyrion.

"I believe they call it democracy, Your Grace," Tyrion said.

"How queer," Daenerys remarked. "And you are?" Daenerys asked of Davos.

"This is Ser Davos Seaworth, the onion knight," Tyrion introduced.

"Onion knight?" Daenerys wondered.

"It's actually a funny story. It all began...," Davos said.

"Already bored," Daenerys said dismissively. "I never did receive a formal education, but I could have sworn I read the last King of the North was Torrhen Stark who bent the knee to my ancestor, Aegon Targaryen. In exchange for his life and the lives of his Northmen, Torrhen Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity...or do I have my facts wrong?"

"I taught her that," Tyrion said taking credit and quickly received a dirty look from Daenerys.

"I don't dispute it," Sansa said unconcerned.

"Do you know what it means for something to be in perpetuity?" Daenerys asked condescendingly.

"I know what the word means," Sansa rolled her eyes.

"It means...," she said and then whispered. "_Forever_."

"I wasn't there, Your Grace," Davos excused.

"Well...no shit," Daenerys said not surprised. "But still...an oath is an oath," Daenerys insisted.

"Actually, according to the treaty, it only covers legitimate heirs to the King of the North. So, while Jon Snow calls himself King of the North, legally the position is vacant," Sansa replied smugly.

"Technically, that's correct," Tyrion said embarrassed.

"Well, that's a simple fix. I simply legitimize Jon Snow," Daenerys said simply.

"He has to request it from you in order for it to be valid," Sansa replied.

Daenerys gave Tyrion and then Sansa a flustered look. "I demand that you bend the knee."

"I don't have the authority to do that," Sansa deflected.

"Well, that's fucking great. You traveled all this way to break faith with House Targaryen?" Daenerys asked wide-eyed.

"Breaking faith?" Sansa asked. "Your father burned my grandfather alive and my uncle. He would have burned the seven kingdoms...,"

"My father...was a complicated man," Daenerys allowed. "On behalf of House Targaryen, I apologize for any inconvenience my father may have caused your house."

"Really? You call that an apology?" Sansa asked unimpressed.

"It's the best you're going to get. I suggest you take it," Tyrion advised.

"I ask that you not judge a daughter for a father's mistakes. In turn, I will not judge you for your father's mistakes," Daenerys said.

"What mistakes, exactly?" Sansa asked offended.

"Siding with Robert Bratheon, the usurper, against my father," Daenerys said obviously.

"I'm not asking forgiveness for that," Sansa told her.

"Our two Houses were united for two centuries and those two centuries were the best centuries the Seven Kingdoms have ever known," Daenerys argued.

"There are some that would disagree with that assessment," Sansa said dryly.

"Centuries of peace and prosperity with a Targaryen on the Iron Throne and a Stark serving as Warden of the North," Daenerys said.

"Any chance those positions could flip?" Sansa wondered.

"I am the last Targaryen, Lady Stark. Honor the pledge your ancestors made to mine. Bend the knee, and I will make Jon Snow Warden of the North. Together, we will save this country from those who would destroy it," Daenerys pressed.

"We would have to review your proposal in an open session, have it pass with a majority vote in the lower house, a two-thirds vote in the upper house, and pass three quarters of all the houses," Sansa listed off.

"Is this happening? Is this real?" Daenerys wondered.

"You're right. You're not guilty of your father's crimes," Sansa said.

"Thank you," Daenerys smiled.

"And we are not beholden to our ancestors' vows," Sansa concluded.

"Tyrion, knock some sense into your wife. I'm about to lose my shit," Daenerys glared at him.

"Why are you here?" Tyrion asked delicately.

"I need your help, and you need mine," Sansa said vaguely.

"I don't think you truly understand the power dynamic at play here. Did you see my three dragons?" Daenerys asked.

"Yeah," Sansa replied bored.

"And the Dothraki?" Daenerys asked.

"Yeah," Sansa nodded.

"All of whom have sworn to kill for me," Daenerys said proudly.

"Hard to miss," Sansa said dismissively.

"But still, I need your help?" Daenerys asked skeptically.

"Not to defeat the Lannisters. You could attack the city and it would fall tomorrow. Hell, we almost took it, and we didn't have dragons," Davos interjected.

"Almost," Tyrion mocked.

"But you haven't stormed King's Landing. What's keeping you?" Sansa asked curiously.

"I like to play with my food before I kill it," Daenerys replied coldly.

"Damn," Davos said stunned.

"Why do I need your help, exactly?" Daenerys asked.

"Undead zombies are going to get through the wall and kill us all," Sansa said.

There was an awkward pause. "If I wanted to hear jokes, I would have already gotten myself a proper fool," Daenerys said annoyed.

"She's not joking. They're on their way to the wall. Tens of thousands, maybe even hundreds of thousands of killer zombies all with one purpose: to kill," Davos said.

"You know, after conquering several cities, liberating countless slaves and common people, and creating the largest military force the world has ever seen, I expected more respect than this," Daenerys said displeased.

"Jon Snow has seen these things," Sansa insisted.

"Have you?" Daenerys asked.

"Well...no," Sansa admitted.

"Why haven't the Night Watch told every kingdom of this threat?" Daenerys asked.

"They've...been busy," Sansa shrugged.

"This is bullshit. This meeting, you being here, the Undead zombies, everything is bullshit," Daenerys raged.

"Let's hear them out, for amusement sake," Tyrion advised. "You can't expect us to halt hostilities here to fight the dead beyond the wall."

"Then stop toying with your food," Sansa suggested.

"Either Jon Snow and the rest of the North bends to me, or they will be considered to be in open rebellion. Do you know what that means?" Daenerys asked.

"I get the concept," Sansa replied.

Varys then entered the hall and whispered in Daenery's ear. Daenerys nodded and turned to Sansa. "You are not a prisoner, but you may not leave. Baths will be drawn and supper will be sent to your rooms. Think very carefully what you want to say to me next time we talk."

"Well...shit," Sansa realized as the Dothraki guards took them away.

* * *

Once the doors were closed, Daenerys paid attention to Varys. "The Dornish/Tyrell fleet made it to Oldtown. Their armies are now moving at a quick pace to Highgarden," Varys reported.

"Good," Daenerys said pleased.

"However, Jaime is personally leading his own men with the help of Lord Randal Tarley. He may reach Highgarden first," Varys warned.

"Foolish of him to venture outside King's Landing. I am not so ruthless as to burn King's Landing down, but I have no qualms with burning castles and keeps down. If we kill Jaime Lannister, the war is over," Daenerys said.

"Perhaps we can reason with him," Tyrion suggested.

"If we do, it will be from a position of strength," Daenerys said. She then turned to her Dothraki commander. "Ride from Storms End towards Highgarden. Intercept the enemy before they can reach the castle," she ordered.

"There is one other thing, Your Grace. The enemy has developed a new weapon. They call it the scorpion," Varys said grimly.

Daenerys sighed. "Deal with this shit. Missandei and I shall fly to Braavos to have a little chat with the Iron Bank."

* * *

**Braavos, Iron Bank **

Missandei had already arrived at Braavos at the same time Sansa and Davos came to Dragonstone. There, she worked to negotiate with the Iron Bank on behalf of Daenerys. "We don't usually entertain your type of people," Tycho said to her.

"Excuse me?" she thought she misheard.

"Your demographics don't lead me to believe that you have money," Tycho said skeptically.

"Oh no, you didn't," Missandei said angrily. "I represent Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons and wrecker of your shit."

"If you say so," Tycho rolled his eyes. "So...how can I help you?"

"We know your considering giving the Lannisters a loan for their war effort. We respectfully request that you don't," Missandei said politely.

"Unlike the Targaryens, the Lannisters always pay their debts. The Targaryen credit score is below any kind of measurement we have," Tycho told her.

"How do you expect the Lannisters to pay you back when we kill them all?" Missandei asked.

"We're thinking long-term. Our bet is that a Lannister will either be king, queen, or on the small council long after the last Targaryen is killed off. Daenerys Targaryen may have dragons but should she perish, your entire crusade will evaporate," Tycho said.

"I think you need to think short term as well. Like, if you don't do as we say, we're going to burn this whole city," Missandei threatened.

"If Daenerys had that kind of stomach for destruction, she would have already taken King's Landing. The fact of the matter is that she is an unstable element. You can't do business with someone like that," Tycho said.

"I don't know. I guess I'm not making myself damn clear," Missandei said and then the entire harbor exploded in flames.

"Holy shit!" Tycho realized as dragons destroyed the entire fleet of merchant ships in the harbor.

The two stepped outside the building as the three dragons circled around. "The Lannisters won't receive a cent," he promised.

"That's what I thought, asshole," Missandei said enjoying her empowerment. "Now, what about giving me a line of credit?"

"Let's not get too crazy," Tycho refused.

* * *

**Dragonstone Island **

Tyrion came over to Sansa who was staring off into the bay. "I came here to brood about how I failed my sister. She was a tyrant and a mad woman. She was killed by her own brother and lover."

"My family also has issues. Not nearly as fucked up as your family but still," Sansa allowed.

"We're family, Sansa," Tyrion reminded her.

"Fuck off with that. I'm your prisoner right now," Sansa complained.

"You're not really a prisoner. You can go anywhere you want as long as you stay on the island," Tyrion said.

"An exile," Sansa realized. "You took my damn ship."

"We are holding it for inspection," Tyrion excused.

"The Undead are coming for us all," Sansa said.

"Assuming they get past the wall. I simply don't see the urgency. We sack King's Landing, we unite the Seven Kingdoms, and then we handle whatever is out there beyond the wall," Tyrion reasoned.

"I need your help, Tyrion," Sansa said seriously.

"What is it that you want?" Tyrion asked.

* * *

Daenerys swooped back into Dragonstone with her three dragons and then went to her war-room where she had a meeting with Tyrion. "What the fuck is dragon-glass?" she asked.

"It's volcanic rock, obsidian," Tyrion explained. "It's everywhere on this island."

"What does she want with this dragon-glass?" Daenerys asked.

"It can be used to destroy zombies," Tyrion replied seriously.

"This is a joke that has gone on way too far," Daenerys said peeved.

"She's completely serious. She's having her people mine it as we speak. Of course, if we had the Unsullied help, we could fill her ship with it in no time," Tyrion said.

"Fine, whatever, I don't give a fuck," Daenerys said dismissively.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Jon had a long chat with Bran after he had returned at the weirwood tree. "You're father's last true born son. You're Lord of Winterfell," Jon offered.

"I can't be a lord. I can't be a lord of anything...maybe a king though," he said thoughtfully.

"Why not?" Jon asked.

"Because I am the Three-Eyed Raven," Bran said simply.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Jon wondered.

"It means the depth of my knowledge is as great as the depth of your ignorance," Bran replied.

"You're talking a lot of shit for a crippled boy," Jon said annoyed.

"I see everything in all places at once and ever was," Bran replied.

"So, what's Sansa doing?" Jon asked.

"She's still at Dragonstone mining dragon-glass. She will return soon," Bran said.

"I wish I was there instead of her," Jon mused.

"If you had, you would have fucked it up," Bran predicted.

"Why's that?" Jon asked.

"The Mad Queen has an attraction to you. It is your love for her that causes her madness. You're the reason the whole world burns," Bran told him.

"God damn," Jon said shocked.

"You must allow her to take King's Landing and unite the Seven Kingdoms. Only together can we defeat the Night King. In the meantime, we must put up a strong defense. My triumph or demise will occur right at this spot," Bran said.

* * *

**Highgarden**

A large Lannister army approached Highgarden desperate for gold and grain. They were led by Jaime Lannister and Randal Tarley. As they got closer to the castle, Dothraki Calvary swarmed their rear. In the panic, the Lannister army committed to assaulting the castle. Highgarden, however, was fully staffed with Tyrell archers and soldiers. As the Lannister army tried to get through the gates, the defenders fired down upon them with arrows and other debris. The Dothraki Calvary easily sliced up the Lannister Infantry in the rear as they fled. As the Lannister army clustered around Highgarden, the Dornish army hit them from both sides. Hit from all sides, the Lannister army was quickly annihilated with the leadership captured.

A beaten Jaime Lannister was brought into the castle and brought before Olena Tyrell. "Did we fight well?" Olena asked Jaime.

"Fuck you," Jaime replied.

Olena smiled amused. "We arrived a day before you did. Honestly, if we didn't destroy you, the dragon queen would have."

"I suppose," Jaime muttered.

"There are lessons in every failure. You should be quite wise by now," Olena smirked.

"Enjoy the moment, old hag," Jaime said bitterly.

"I'll be sure to have Randal Taryley and his boy executed for betraying their oath. No one fucks with House Tyrell and gets away with it. Their deaths will be on my hands," Olena said.

"So, the dragon queen's hands can appear spotless?" Jaime mocked.

"Precisely. I can be the old hag everyone wants me to be. As for you, you're lucky you're the brother of her Hand. Otherwise, I would have executed you as well," Olena said.

"I think we're done here. Kill me or send me to my cell," Jaime said boldly.

"Oh no, we're not. I want you to know before you die that it was me that killed your son. You see, I have never seen the poison work before. Quite a gruesome scene really. Not at all what I intended. I killed Joffrey, nearly had your brother, Tyrion, executed for a crime he didn't commit, and set a chain of events that led to your father's death."

"You bitch," Jaime spat. "I felt sorry for your loss and what it did to poor Thomen. Now, we both lose everything."

"When you get to hell, tell Cersei for me," Olena crackled and then had her guards take Jaime away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Season 7 Episode 4**

* * *

In the prison at Highgarden, Jaime sat in a cell with his golden hand taken away from him. "Well...shit," he muttered.

Suddenly, the Tyrell guards looking after him were brutally killed. The cell was open and Jaime was released. "Get off your ass," Bronn yelled at him.

Bronn then led Jaime through the castle halls to a secret exit. "Here's your hand," Bronn said giving it back to him.

"Thanks," Jaime said putting the golden hand back on.

The two then rode off into the night before the Tyrells were aware they were gone.

* * *

**Winterfell**

After failing to manipulate Sansa or Jon, Little Finger went to see Bran in his room. "This is for you," Little Finger unsheathed a Valyrian dagger. "The last man that wielded it tried to cut your throat, but your mother fought him off.

Bran looked over the dagger knowing what it would do in the future. "The other dagger that ended your mother's life, I would have stopped it with my own heart if I could have," Little Finger continued.

"Oh really?" Bran doubted still looking over the dagger.

"I wasn't there when she needed me the most," Little Finger admitted.

"I know," Bran acknowledged.

"But I am here for her now. To do what she would have done to protect her children. Anything I can do for, you need only ask," Little Finger offered.

"Do you know who this dagger belonged to?" Bran asked already knowing the answer.

"No," Little Finger lied. "I imagine you have seen things most men wouldn't believe."

"I see everything now," Bran replied cryptically.

"I'm sorry you've come home only to find chaos at home," Little Finger apologized.

"Chaos is a ladder," Bran mocked.

Meera then entered the room. "Sorry to have disturbed you," Little Finger said freaked out and leaving the room.

"You like fucking with him, don't you?" Meera smiled.

"I do," Bran confirmed. "How do you like my wheels?"

"Nice," Meera complimented.

"You're leaving," Bran realized.

"I don't want to leave you but when they come, I need to be with my family," Meera said. "You're safe. You don't need me anymore."

"On the contrary, I need you more than ever. I will watch over your family but if you go to find them you will perish," Bran predicted.

"What do you need me for?" Meera asked.

"There is a potential future where I have a destiny to lead all of Westeros. But I am not really human anymore. I am beyond human. I need someone like you to remind me of what I was, what I used to be," Bran said.

"How do I do that?" Meera asked.

"By being my consort," Bran said obviously.

"You being serious?" Meera asked stunned.

"Come...sit on my lap," Bran gestured to her.

* * *

The next morning, Arya arrived at Winterfell hearing of rumors that Jon Snow and Sansa Stark had returned there. She came across two idiot guards. After conversing with them for a few minutes, Sansa killed them both and stole their faces. She then casually waltzed into Winterfell, looked around, and went to the crypt. At first, she honored her ancestors but then proceeded to steal all of their faces like the creepy girl she was.

"I heard you were down here," Jon said walking up to her.

"Do I have to call you King of the North now?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, you do," Jon confirmed. "Did you kill my guards?"

"Maybe," Arya replied.

"You can't just go around killing people," Jon scolded her.

"Why?" Arya asked confused.

"What do you mean why? Because you can't," Jon insisted.

"Why?" Arya repeated.

"Because you just can't, got it," Jon told her.

"Where's Sansa?" Arya asked concerned.

"She went to Dragonstone to talk to the Targaryen Queen," Jon said.

"Well, too bad I didn't get to see her before you sent her off to her death," Arya muttered.

"I didn't send her to her death. The entire council did," Jon excused himself.

"It's a new system of government where the king is elected, the council makes laws, and I enforce them," Jon said.

"You don't 'elect' a king," Arya doubted.

"Well, they elected me. I'm a man of the people now," Jon said proudly.

"I suppose it's the only way a bastard like yourself could become king," Arya figured.

"Hey, fuck you, Arya," Jon pointed at her.

Arya smiled and then gave him a hug. "Look, it's nice seeing you, but I have people to kill."

"Wait...what?" Jon wondered.

"Just kidding," Arya laughed.

Jon stared at her and then laughed with her. "You got me," Jon smiled. "Do you want to talk about events that occurred in past seasons?"

"I'd rather not," Arya rejected.

* * *

Jon and Arya went out to see Bran at the weirwood tree. "I came home," Arya said overjoyed to see him.

"I know," Bran said disinterested.

Arya gave him a hug. "I saw all your kills. Very nice," Bran complimented.

"How could you see me?" Arya wondered.

"I see...everything now," Bran told her.

"Bran has visions or some shit," Jon explained.

"I wouldn't ask him to articulate my complex powers," Bran advised.

"Fuck you, Bran. You think you're so smart," Jon scowled.

"But I am," Bran said.

"You won't be when I punch you out," Jon said to him.

"You won't," Bran predicted. "You were going to go to King's Landing to kill Cersei. But once she was dead, I directed people into your path to lead you back home," he said to Arya.

"How...thoughtful," Arya said freaked out by him.

"Here's a Valyrian dagger. You will need it one day to fulfill what should have been Jon's destiny. I'm giving it to you, because you're far more competent than he is," Bran said giving her the dagger.

"Now, you just wait a minute," Jon said feeling insulted.

"Thanks," Arya said touched.

"Who gave you that?" Jon asked.

"Little Finger did," Bran said.

"And why did he give it to you?" Jon asked.

"It's the dagger used by a cut-throat to kill me," Bran said.

"Why would a cut-throat have a Valyrian dagger?" Jon asked.

"He was hired by someone very wealthy," Bran replied.

Jon looked stumped as he tried to figure it out. "Little Finger tried to kill you. Is that it?" Arya realized.

"You say so," Bran confirmed.

"He does this all the fucking time. He fucks with everyone instead of being straight forward," Jon said displeased.

"Adding Little Finger to my list," Arya wrote down his name on the list.

"He's actually important. He brought the Vale to us. We would have been finished without him," Jon told her.

"And...I don't give a shit," Arya said walking off.

"Well...shit," Jon muttered.

* * *

**Dragonstone Island **

Daenerys walked out of dragon-glass cave and found Tyrion and Varys waiting for her. "What is it?" she asked them.

"We've taken Highgarden. The castle is secure. Our Dornish and Tyrell armies are now marching across The Reach to King's Landing," Tyrion reported.

"Good," Daenerys said pleased.

"Jaime Lannister was also captured during the battle," Varys brought up.

"Excellent. The war is over," Daenerys said pleased.

"However, early this morning he managed to escape somehow. His whereabouts are unknown," Varys added.

Daenerys stared at them both and then started to curse non-stop on the beach. Daenerys went on a tirade and clutched her hair. "How the fuck does this happen?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Tyrion replied honestly.

"I say we burn the entire Reach, all the fields, every village, and every castle until he is found!" Daenerys raged.

"Settle down, Your Grace," Varys said condescendingly.

"We haven't actually discussed what you intend to do to Jaime if you catch him yourself," Tyrion said awkwardly.

"He murdered my father. I want to burn him alive publicly," Daenerys said wide-eyed.

"That wasn't our agreement," Tyrion reminded her.

"It would make Jaime a martyr and make you look like a tyrant," Varys said.

"I don't give a shit," Daenerys shot back angrily.

"He will fight to the death. Allow me to reason with him. Give him a place to retire in peace in exchange for King's Landing," Tyrion suggested.

Daenerys glared at them both resistant to the idea. "It will save tens of thousands of lives," Tyrion pressed.

"Do it, Your Grace," Varys ordered.

Daenerys eyed Varys with slight fear in her eyes and then consented. "However, should he die on the battlefield by some random arrow or sword strike, let it be the Lord's will."

"Of course," Varys allowed.

"You will come with me to go find him. I would hate for the two of you to not have heart-felt words at the end," Daenerys said to Tyrion.

"Yes, Your Grace," Tyrion sighed.

* * *

**Winterfell **

Arya watched as Brienne kicked Podrick's ass all over the square of Winterfell. Littler Finger came to see her. "Lady Stark, forgive me for not noticing your arrival," he said.

"All is forgiven," Arya said and then slashed his throat open. Little Finger fell to the floor clutching his neck. "I was going to wait, maybe put you on some kind of show trial, and witness you beg for your life. But...fuck it," Arya said as he bled out.

"Arya, what the fuck?" Jon said seeing Little Finger dead before him.

"Have Bran tell everyone the kind of prick he is. He knows," Arya told him.

"Well...shit," Jon muttered.

* * *

**The Reach**

Bronn and Jaime made their way to the Lannister reserves a distance away from Highgarden. The troops cheered as they saw their warrior king arrive. "Let's make haste to King's Landing," Jaime ordered as he put on new armor on.

"You hear that?" Bronn said listening carefully.

"What now?" Jaime asked exhausted.

Jaime then gave Bronn an alarmed look. "Spears and shields!" he shouted at his men.

The Dothraki Calvary cried out as they came over a hill and went straight for the Lannister army. The Lannister pike men positioned their spears in front in anticipation of the Calvary charge. "Get back to King's Landing," Bronn advised.

"I'm not abandoning my men," Jaime told him off.

"We're going to get our asses kicked," Bronn told him

"We can hold them off," Jaime said confidently.

Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion descended down from the clouds and flew straight for them. "Oh shit," Jaime realized.

"Dracarys...mother-fuckers!" Daenerys smiled gleefully as she blasted the Lannister army with dragon fire. The Dothraki went through the hole in their lines and began slaughtering fools. On another front, the Dothraki Calvary slammed into the Lannister Infantry getting past them. Careful not to kill her own men, Daenerys targeted the Lannister's supply wagons blasting them to pieces with fire. All of the food supplies that were to be used for King's Landing were burned away.

Lannister archers fired on the dragons only to be blasted away by a coordinated strike by Rhaegal and Viserion. Daenerys stayed a distance away as the two other dragons took care of the archers. Once the archers were taken out, Daenerys continued her killing spree on the supply train.

"The scorpion is over there," Jaime pointed out to Bronn.

"You do it then," Bronn said fearfully.

"I can't shoot with one hand," Jaime said obviously.

"Well...shit," Bronn said riding over to it.

Bronn heroically went past burning men to get to the scorpion. As he did, he lost all of his coins. "Fuck it," he said realizing life was more important than money. He opened the scorpion hatches and aimed at one of the three dragons. Cocking the weapon, he went for Drogon. What he didn't see was Rhaegal coming in from the side.

"Clever boy," Bronn muttered as Rhaegal blasted him and the scorpion to ash.

"Fuck," Jaime realized their last chance was finished.

On the hill, Tyrion eyed the battlefield with the Dothraki commandeer. He winced every so often as he saw a Lannister soldier killed in front of him. "You people suck at fighting," the Dothraki commander told him.

"Well, at least we know more than one sex position and have wine," Tyrion shot back.

The Dothraki commander scoffed at him. "Why are you people even here? The dragons could have destroyed the entire army themselves," Tyrion asked.

"The men are restless. They want a good fight even if means we lose a few," the Dothraki commander said. "Our Khaleesei is generous enough to give us a battlefield even when it is not necessary."

"She is generous as she is...merciful," Tyrion said dryly as Daenerys blasted what was left of the Lannister army.

Jaime fled the scene only to be thrown off his horse by a blast. He scrambled over to a shallow lake and dived in before he could be hit with dragon fire. "How long do you think he can stay under water?" the Dothraki commander wondered.

"His armor will weigh him down. Fish him out," Tyrion ordered.

The Dothraki commander rolled his eyes and gave the order. They went into the small lake and dragged Jaime's ass onto the shore. Daenerys landed Drogon on the ground with the two other dragons circling around for reconnaissance. Daenerys was surrounded by Dothraki men as she approached Jaime.

"I finally have him. The Kingslayer is in my grasp," Daenerys grinned.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I felt 7x1 was fine, their plan in 7x2 was ridiculous, and then 7x3 showed the poor execution of their poor plan. Everything from not making Euron's fleet #1 priority, to dividing the fleet, to sacking Casterly Rock, to abandoning Highgarden with Olena in it, to not attacking King's Landing directly was extremely poor strategy the writers used to try to balance the scales of the two forces. An attack on Braavos to leverage the Iron Bank is never used. Daenerys uses only one dragon against the Lannister army in 7x4 to create dramatic tension for no reason when she could have used three. If the interest is there, I amy continued onward to a new Season 8 based off the events that have occurred here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Season 7 Episode 5**

Tyrion looked over the destruction of the Lannister army like it dumbfounded him. The Dothraki looted the corpses for anything useful like swords, wristbands, and such. The Lannister prisoners that were left over were led over to Daenerys by the Dothraki. At her side was Drogon.

"Such...devastation," Tyrion said to Daenerys.

"Remember how you killed thousands at Blackwater Bay and burning men drowned before you? Yeah, shut the fuck up," Daenerys scowled at him.

She then turned to the prisoners before her. "Cersei told you that I have come to destroy your cities, burn down your homes, burn you alive, and orphan your children. Well, the bitch wasn't wrong," she chuckled.

"Ahem," Tyrion interrupted.

"Right...bend the knee or I burn your ass here and now," she said to them. Drogon roared for emphasis.

Immediately, the Lannister army took a knee before her. "Finally, some respect," Daenerys grinned.

She turned to her Dothraki commander. "Escort them to Highgarden. Lady Olena may do as she wishes with them," she ordered.

The Dothraki took the Lannister army away from her sight. "Now, the fun begins," Daenerys smiled as Jaime was brought before her.

Jaime watched as what remained of his army was taken away. "I didn't lump you in with the rest of them, because I figured you would never bend the knee. I would have to burn you all then," Daenerys said to him.

"Smart move," Jaime said defiantly.

"My brother told me bedside stories of how the Kingslayer murdered our father. You stabbed him in the back and slit his throat," Daenerys accused. "He would tell me all the things we would do to that man once we had him in our grasp."

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat. He burned men, women, and children. He would have burned the whole city down," Jaime said to her.

"You fashion yourself a hero then?" Daenerys mocked.

"There are no easy choices in war. For whatever mistakes I have made, I saved Westeros from the Mad King. I will save it again from his mad daughter," Jaime replied.

"Unlike my father, I am aware of my own madness. Right now, it's taking every fiber of my being to not burn you to ash," Daenerys glared at him.

"What's stopping you?" Jaime smirked.

Tyrion then eyed his brother and the two shared a moment. "When I made Tyrion my Hand, I knew this scenario could happen. But I didn't anticipate you killing your own sister to take the Iron Throne for yourself," Daenerys said amused.

"If I wanted the Iron Throne, I would be sitting on it instead of fighting alongside my men," Jaime said.

"A Kingslayer and now a Queenslayer," Daenerys smiled. "What do you recommend I do, Hand of the rightful queen?" Daenerys asked him.

"Send him to the Wall," Tyrion said lamely.

"Something tells me he would rather die," Daenerys considered.

"I would rather die, actually," Jaime agreed.

"Who is in charge of King's Landing while you have been gone?" Daenerys asked.

"That would be Qyburn, my Hand," Jaime answered.

"Can we negotiate with this Qyburn?" Daenerys wondered.

"I doubt it. He's a senile old man," Tyrion replied. "He's also creepy as fuck with his mad experiments."

"Well, there you have it. I guess I have to burn the city down," Daenerys sighed.

"Wait...there are passageways that lead inside the Red Keep from the outside. I can tell you where they are," Jaime offered.

"Interesting," Daenerys smiled.

* * *

**Dragonstone Island **

Daenerys landed her dragons on the island and then met with Sansa and Davos with her guards accompanying her. "Ser Davos, have you mined a sufficient amount?"

"Enough to fill a ship, but we will need more," Davos said.

"You are free to return to do so," Daenerys allowed.

"Then, we shall be going. Thank you for all your help," Sansa said with a fake smile.

Daenerys also gave her a fake smile in return. "Seize her," she ordered in Dothraki. They immediately took hold of her.

"Now, wait just a moment, Your Grace," Davos protested.

"Until the North bends the knee, Lady Stark shall be my honored guest," Daenerys told him. "Inform the King of the North of this," Daenerys told him.

"You sure you want to do this? Jon Snow is not a forgiving man. This is how wars start," Davos warned.

"I have nothing to fear from the North," Daenerys rolled her eyes. "I have given you dragon-glass to defend yourselves against the Undead. Fair trade, I would say."

"I suppose it is," Davos allowed.

"Or you can stop this charade, give me back the dragon-glass, and I will release Sansa to you," Daenerys offered.

"I'll keep the dragon-glass, thank you," Davos replied.

Daenerys gave him a stunned look. "You really do believe in this," she realized.

"I do," Davos replied.

"Then...go," Daenerys said unsettled.

"This is some bullshit," Sansa said as she was taken away.

As Davos took his leave, a Dothraki squad came to meet Daenerys. "This man says he is a friend of yours," they said showing her Jorah.

Daenerys stared at him in amazement. "More than a friend. My best friend," she smiled pleased.

Jorah took a knee before her. "Your Grace," he addressed.

"You look strong. You found a cure?" Daenerys asked as he got back up.

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't," Jorah said to her.

"I'll have to inspect you to make sure of that," Daenerys replied eagerly.

"I return to your service, My Queen," he said. "If you will have me."

"I will have you," Daenerys said overjoyed and then gave him a good friendly hug.

* * *

Tyrion sat on the steps leading to the throne while drinking wine with Varys. "She's outsourcing torture and murder to Olena Tyrell. She knows full well what the old hag will do to them," Tyrion said.

"Are you surprised?" Varys mocked.

"Well...no," Tyrion replied. "She has Jaime in a cell here. I don't think she trusts me anymore."

"That makes two of us," Varys said dryly.

"Fuck you, Varys. You were the one that betrayed me at the trial talking all that shit about me," Tyrion said bitterly.

"And afterwards, I saved your ass. Words are meaningless compared to actions," Varys said. "Don't worry, my friend, she is not her father."

"What makes you think that?" Tyrion asked.

"She listens to me," Varys said pleased. "A raven arrived for Lady Stark. Some happy news, I'm afraid."

* * *

Daenerys brought Sansa into the war-room with Tyrion and Varys. "I thought Arya was dead. I thought Bran was dead," she said crying with joy.

"I'm...happy for you," Daenerys said with false sincerity.

"According to the letter, Bran has seen the Night King march his men towards Eastwatch. However, the wall has kept them out for thousands of years," Varys said.

"I want to go home," Sansa complained.

"Send her away," Daenerys said dismissively. Sansa was then taken away by Unsullied guards to her room.

"A troubling development if true," Varys said skeptically.

"It's true. I offered to trade the dragon-glass for Sansa, but Davos refused. Even if Sansa is an annoying bitch, he would never make such a trade unless he firmly believed in it," Daenerys said convinced.

"Then what do we do?" Tyrion asked.

"We do nothing. The wall will never fall, and they will never get in. However, it keeps the North in a state of perpetual panic which means they stay in Winterfell instead of where we are," Daenerys said pleased.

"The North could be a valuable ally," Tyrion advised.

"An ally one day, an enemy the next. I don't need the North to take King's Landing," Daenerys said dismissively.

"However, I do see an opportunity none of you fucks have considered," she said as the wheels in her brain began to turn. Varys gave her an uncomfortable look already guessing what she intended.

"Send a raven to the North that if they capture one of these Undead soldiers, just one, I will release Sansa back to them and join them in their fight," Daenerys ordered. "Have them bring this Undead soldier to Dragonstone."

"For what purpose?" Tyrion wondered.

"That's my little secret. You have had your own little secrets, haven't you, Lord Tyrion, Hand of the Queen," Daenerys mocked.

"I don't know what you mean, Your Grace," Tyrion said fearfully.

"Don't bullshit me. You knew of the hidden passageways that lead into the Red Keep. We could have sent assassins into the Red Keep to kill their leaders until one of those fucks decided to open the gates to us. It would have been clean and painless with minimal casualties," Daenerys accused.

"Even if that were an option, your soldiers would be bottle-necked into those small caverns easily ambushed," Tyrion said defensively.

"That's not for you to decide!" Daenerys slammed the table.

"Lord Tyrion has committed a grievous error," Varys agreed.

"Don't act like you didn't know as well. The both of you have counseled me against a direct assault on King's Landing because of the death toll it would take and the two of you knew of these passageways the entire damn time!" Daenerys shouted at them both.

She then sat down peeved. "Am I a joke to you?"

Varys gave an uncomfortable look. "Your Grace, we were merely testing you to see if you would actually attack King's Landing with your dragons. I am pleased to say you have passed with flying colors."

"You son-of-a-bitch," Daenerys glared at him.

"Son-of-a-whore, actually, Your Grace," Varys corrected her.

"Personally, it was just a conflict of interest," Tyrion excused.

"Lord Tyrion, you will meet with Qyburn at King's Landing to negotiate his surrender. If he refuses, you will then lead the Unsullied to these hidden passageways. Pray to all the gods that my Unsullied are able to sack the Red Keep. Or else I will use my dragons," Daenerys ordered.

"Yes, Your Grace," Tyrion relented.

"And should you fail, I'll burn Jaime alive," Daenerys added.

Tyrion nodded with a heavy heart. Daenerys turned to Jorah. "Ser Jorah, welcome back. If need be, you will lead the Unsullied into the Red Keep. Once their leadership is dead, open the gates for us," she ordered.

"As you wish, Your Grace," Jorah replied.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Jon sat down across from the Northern lords to deal with the fallout of Little Finger's death. "The Knights of the Vale are yours, My King," Yohn Royce said to him. "We never liked that prick in the first place."

"Well, that was easy," Jon smirked. "I have a letter from Dragonstone. I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that Ser Davos will soon have a shit-load of dragon-glass with him when he arrives to White Harbor. We will need some men to help transport it here. The bad news is that they have Sansa as a hostage and won't give her up until we bend the knee," Jon said.

The Northern lords cheered for both. "They can have her," Yohn said pleased.

Jon gave his countrymen stunned looks. "Alright, Daenerys Targaryen has offered to assist us with her armies and dragons if we capture one of these zombies. She wants proof that they exist...to show the world," Jon said.

"We don't need her help!" Lyanna said.

"Holy shit," Jon said taken aback by her.

"We can defeat the Undead are on our own with this dragon-glass," Lyanna said confidently.

The Northern lords nodded in agreement. "There are a million of them," Bran said to them.

The whole room went quiet. "I never was able to count beyond twenty but that is a fuck-ton of zombies," Jon said.

"They're headed to the Eastwatch," Bran added.

"I'm putting a squad together to get me one of these zombies. Any of you fucks want to volunteer?" Jon asked them.

"It's suicide," Yohn doubted.

"I know it is. That's why we're calling ourselves the Suicide Squad," Jon declared.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Outside King's Landing, the Dornish and Tyrell armies joined the Unsullied and Dothraki surrounding the city. Tyrion walked towards the wall alone to discuss terms with Qyburn who was on top of the wall with The Mountain at his side. "Qyburn, you're surrounded on all sides. We have three dragons that can burn this city down if we wanted to. Your people are starving. Surrender and the city will live," Tyrion said to him.

"If this game has taught me anything, it is to never trust anyone," Qyburn replied.

"You're not a monster, Qyburn. Well...maybe you are. But think of the people," Tyrion said to him.

"I've never given a fuck about the people. What will you do to me if I surrender?" Qyburn asked.

"Send you to the Wall," Tyrion offered.

"Fuck that," Qyburn disagreed.

"I'll find you a good place to retire," Tyrion promised.

"No one even knows who I am. Well, after this war is over they will. Everyone will remember the name Qyburn, he said insanely.

He then motioned to fire on Tyrion. The lone scorpion was cocked and charged. "Well...shit," Tyrion realized as they fired the scorpion spear at him. The spear hit him tearing his body apart on impact.

* * *

**Dragonstone Island **

Daenerys came to see Jaime in his cell. He looked miserable stripped of his armor and golden hand. "You want to know how to get into the Red Keep? Tyrion knows. He can lead you there," Jaime said to her.

"Tyrion is dead. He was negotiating the surrender of the city with Qyburn, and he killed him," Daenerys said somberly.

"What the fuck?" Jaime gasped grief-stricken.

"I know," Daenerys said sad herself.

"Can you bring back the body, so I can see him one last time?" Jaime requested.

"There is no body to bring back. He was hit by a scorpion spear," Daenerys told him.

Jaime stared at her stunned. "I'll show you how to get in. Just promise me I get to be the one that kills Qyburn."

Daenerys nodded and then had the cell opened. "Ser Jorah will escort you inside. If you give any appearance of betraying me, he will kill you."

Jaime nodded. "Once I kill Qyburn, you can do whatever you want to me."

* * *

**Winterfell**

Jon gathered his Suicide Squad at Winterfell for the journey to the Wall. "Who the fuck are you?" Jon asked Gendry.

"I'm Robert Bratheon's bastard, Gendry," he replied.

"You look a lot leaner than your father," Jon remarked.

"You look a lot shorter than yours," Gendry smirked.

"What the fuck did you say about me?" Jon freaked out on him.

"Let's calm the fuck down, alright," Davos said breaking them up.

"You even know how to use a sword?" Jon asked.

"No," Gendry shook his head.

"Then how can I use you?" Jon asked skeptically.

"I prefer my hammer," Gendry said showing it to him.

"God damn," Jon said impressed by his boldness. "Welcome to the Suicide Squad."

"The what?" Gendry wondered.

"You sent for me, Your Grace?" Brienne asked.

"I need you to help me find and secure an Undead soldier," Jon said.

"I swore an oath to protect the Stark daughters," Brienne objected.

"Arya can take care of herself," Jon said.

"Very well then," Brienne agreed.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Jaime and Jorah came ashore with a squad of Unsullied. They met up with Grey Worm with his own squad. "Show us," Grey Worm ordered.

Jaime nodded and then went around the cliffs until he found the passageway. "Through here," Jaime pointed it out.

"Lead the way, Kingslayer," Jorah ordered him.

The squad then made their way inside the Red Keep

* * *

**The Wall**

Jon, Davos, Gendry, and Brienne arrived at the wall and joined up Tormund. "Isn't it your job to talk him out of stupid fucking ideas like this?" Tormund asked Davos.

"It was my idea, fucker," Davos shot back.

"How many queens are there now?" Tormund asked incredulously.

"Just one now," Jon answered.

"And you need to convince the one with the dragons or the one that fucks her brother?" Tormund asked confused.

"Rumor has it, Daenerys has done both," Davos said dryly.

"Nice," Tormund smiled amused.

"How many men did you bring?" Tormund asked.

"Just the ones here," Jon told him.

"We are so fucked," Tormund quickly realized.

"That's why we're the Suicide Squad," Jon told him.

"The what now?" Brienne asked suddenly concerned.

"And I'm staying behind. I'm a liability with my bad back, injured leg, and...," Davos.

"We get the point. You're useless as fuck," Jon interrupted him.

"I got you a shit-ton of dragon-glass," Davos shot back.

"And you let my sister become a hostage," Jon said angrily.

"What was I supposed to do? Fight off all her men and three dragons?" Davos asked.

"You really want to go out there?" Tormund asked seriously.

"Yep," Jon smiled.

"I got some men that might be willing to join us," Tormund smiled.

* * *

Tormund took the group to a cell that held the Hound, Beric, and Thoros. "You're the Hound," Jon identified.

"I have a name. It's Sandor Clegane," he said bitterly.

"These crazy fuckers want to go beyond the wall too," Tormund pointed out.

"We don't want to. We have to," Beric said. "Our Lord and Savior...,"

"Don't trust them," Gendry advised. "They tried to sell me to a Red Witch to be murdered."

"Thoros, I barely recognized you," Davos said.

"They haven't given us anything to drink down here," Thoros complained.

"You got ice," Tormund shrugged.

"Here we are, all here in this place at this moment, all for the same reason," Beric said.

"How the fuck do you know that? You don't even know our plan," Jon said skeptically.

"There is a greater purpose at work. We serve it together where we know it or not. We may take the steps, but the Lord of Light...," Beric said enthusiastically.

"For once, shut the fuck up," Hound interrupted him."We coming with you or not?"

"I don't even care what it is. Better than being in a frozen cell waiting to die," Thoros said.

"We're going to go out there, find a zombie scout, and bring it back with us," Jon told them.

"Well...shit," Thoros realized.

* * *

**King's Landing **

The Unsullied rushed through the basement of the Red Keep and headed towards the ground floor. They took the guards by surprise killing them all as they reached the upper level. As more Unsullied came through, they went towards the gate to open it for the larger army still outside.

Daenerys watched the Red Keep from a distance in the war-room with Varys. "I should be out there with my men," she said frustrated.

"It's best if you stay here. We wouldn't want you to become triggered by something," Varys said condescendingly.

Daeneys looked out the window looking frail and sickly with sunken eyes. She looked like a madwoman, which she was. "Will they love me? Will they have gratitude?" she asked.

"Probably not. You shouldn't take it personally," Varys said to her.

"I don't like being constrained. I'm the fucking Mother of Dragons! I want to leave," Daenerys said freaking out.

"Remember our arrangement, Your Grace," Varys reminded her.

* * *

Jaime led Jorah and Greyworm to the master suite. There, Jorah kicked the door in and entered. Qyburn turned around surprised. "Take care of them," he said to The Mountain.

Grey Worm took his spear and stabbed The Mountain in the gut. The Mountain didn't even flinch and then punched Grey Worm to the floor devastating him. Jorah then smacked the Mountain to the head with his sword. The Mountain took his own sword out and engaged him.

Qyburn watched passively as Jorah was getting his ass kicked. Other Unsullied soldiers came in and stabbed The Mountain from all angles only for them to be brutally killed by a sword swipe. Jorah took his sword and sliced The Mountan through. He swatted Jorah across the room and then took the sword out his gut like it was nothing.

"What the fuck?" Jorah wondered.

Grey Worm took his shield and bashed The Mountains helmet off revealing a zombie looking man. "You've really outdone yourself, Qyburn," Jaime said impressed.

"Soon, I will have an entire army of these men," Qyburn smiled.

"I am the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Stand down," Jaime ordered.

The Mountain head-butted Jaime to the floor. "He only follows my orders, Ser Jaime," Qyburn smiled.

Jorah took a sword laying on the floor and engaged The Mountain only to be disarmed. The Mountain then placed his thumbs on Jorah's eyes. Jaime got back up and thrust a dagger into The Mountain's left eye with his left hand. The sword went trough his eye and out the other side of his skull. The Mountain dropped Jorah momentarily stunned but then slowly took the dagger out of his eye.

"Holy shit," Jaime said amazed.

Grey Worm took his spear and thrust it through The Mountain's mouth and out the other-side of his head severing his brain stem. The Mountain then fell into a sitting position, finally dead.

"Oh dear," Qyburn realized.

"You want another dead king on your belt?" Jorah asked Jaime.

"Might as well," Jaime said and then sliced Qyburn through. "This is for Tyrion."

The gates were then opened by the Unsullied squad. The Unsullied army then flooded the city only killing enemy combatants. The Lannister forces were quickly defeated by the Unsullied with nowhere to escape with the castle still surrounded. City block-by-city block, the Unsullied defeated their opponents sparing the civilians. Finally, the Lannisters rang the bells of surrender and laid down their swords. The battle was over.

Daenerys waited patiently and then one of her scouting ships dropped their sails indicating the city had surrendered. "Finally, it's over," she said.

"My dear queen, it has only begun," Varys corrected.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I feel Season 7 didn't provide an adequate explanation for how the Night King would get past the Wall. If he can't get past the wall, there's no need for the Suicide Squad and no need for Daenerys to move her army north. Had she focused entirely on King's Landing, she would have the Iron Throne, the Night King would remain behind the Wall, and the North would never dare go south to strike at her for fear of the Dead catching them by surprise at home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Season 7 Episode 6**

* * *

The Suicide Squad made their way across the mountainous terrain of the North of the North. "You alright?" Jon asked the freezing Gendry.

"I'm good," he said.

"You ever been to the North before?" Jon asked.

"Never seen snow before," Gendry admitted.

"Well, only bitches actually use their hoods," Jon said pointing out the others.

Gendry reluctantly took his hood off. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Tormund remarked. "I can breathe again. Down south, the air smells like pig-shit."

"How do you survive out here without freezing your balls off?" Gendry asked.

"You got to keep moving. That's the secret," Tormund said.

"But then you sweat, then that sweat turns to ice, and you freeze even faster," Gendry pointed out.

"Look fucker, I've lived out here my whole like so shut your face," Tormund said irritably. "Walking's good, fighting is even better, and fucking is the best."

"Aside from Brienne, there's not a woman around for a hundred miles," Jon said.

"We've got to make do with what we got," Tormund said eyeing Gendry.

As they walked, Tormund discussed politics with Jon. "So, this dragon-bitch is going to help you?" he asked.

"Only if I bend the knee," Jon said.

"You hang around free-folk for too long. You don't like bending your knee now?" Tormund asked.

"It's not that simple. The Northern lords have to vote on it, and they never will," Jon said.

"Who cares what they think. You're the king," Tormund said.

"I'm just a figurehead. I simply enforce the laws passed by the representatives of the people," Jon said.

"This sounds really queer," Tormund said confused.

"They call it democracy," Jon told him.

Meanwhile, Thoros struck up a chat with Gendry. "You still mad, bro?" he asked him.

"You sold me like a slave to a witch. She strapped me to a bed, stripped me naked, and put leaches on me to suck my blood," Gendry said bitterly.

"She wanted your blood, "Thoros excused.

"Obviously," Gendry agreed.

"Stop your bitching. You're not dead," Hound said dismissively.

"I'm not bitching," Gendry disagreed.

"You're complaining about something that already happened. That's bitching," Hound refuted. "This guy got killed six times. You don't see him bitching about it," he said pointing to Beric.

* * *

Daenerys was surrounded by her army as she paid last respects to Tyrion Lannister. His remains were placed in a coffin in the middle of the gathering. The Hand button was placed on top of the coffin. "In short, Tyrion Lannister was an honorable man at the end. He made some small mistakes, but he redeemed himself with his selfless service. He was not a man of few words. He always strove to reach new heights," Daenerys eulogized.

Daenerys then went back to Jorah and Varys. "Next time I review all of your public speeches," Varys told her.

"That was a great speech," Daenerys said defensively.

"No, it wasn't, Your Grace," Varys rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was great," Jorah smiled at her.

"You're a tool, Jorah. A very sharp and durable tool but a tool none-the-less," Varys said to him.

Jaime then came forth and knelt down next to the coffin. "I failed you, little brother," he said and cried in grief.

Daenerys was moved by Jaime's expression of emotion. "So, beheading or fire?" Varys asked her.

"Neither...let's put him on trial. Show the world that Daenerys Targaryen is a woman of justice," she said.

"Too bad all the others didn't get a trial," Varys said dryly.

"Baby steps," Daenerys said to him. "Bury him in the Red Keep."

"That is reserved for kings and queens, Your Grace," Varys reminded her.

"He was a king...of the people," Daenerys said to him.

"How generous and uplifting," Varys agreed.

"Then dig up the corpse of the false kings Robert, Joffrey, and Cersei and dump them in a ditch somewhere," Daenerys ordered.

"What about Thomen?" Jorah reminded her.

"No, he was fine," Daenerys allowed.

"As you wish, Your Grace," Varys rolled his eyes.

"Now, to my Iron Throne," Daenerys smiled.

"We should clear the city first. There may still be pockets of resistance," Jorah said to her.

"He's right. You're too valuable to risk," Varys agreed.

"This is bullshit. You better clear this city quickly," Daenerys said angrily. "Ser Jorah, you're my Hand now. Fix this shit," she ordered and then left.

Varys eyed a shocked Jorah. "You have my sympathies, Hand," Varys smiled amused.

* * *

Torumd struck up a conversation with Brienne. "You are quite beautiful," he said to her.

"Oh really?" she doubted.

"You've got yellow hair, blue eyes, and you're tall," Tormund complimented.

"Are you quite certain you're not a homosexual?" Brienne asked.

"There are many Wildling women like you. They have to be to survive the harsh winters," Tormund explained.

"Then marry one of them and leave me alone," Brienne told him off.

"I want to have babies with you. Large monstrous ones to conquer the world with," Tormund said.

"I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on this world," Brienne said to him.

"Still a bitch, I see," Hound said to her.

"Do you want me to kick your ass again?" she asked.

"The only reason you won was because I was distracted with the kid," Hound excused.

"Bullshit," Brienne doubted.

"Then why didn't you kill me off?" Hound asked.

"It wasn't honorable," Brienne said.

"Fuck honor," Hound said bitterly.

"You really are a simple creature," Brienne frowned.

Hound then stopped and pointed to a mountain. "I saw this one in the fire, shaped like an arrowhead."

"You sure," Thoros asked him.

"We're getting close," Hound told them.

* * *

Daenerys sat down to drink wine with Varys at Dragonstone in the war-room. "You know what I like about you? You're not a hero."

"I always enjoy your backhanded compliments, Your Grace," Varys smiled.

"I don't want you to be a hero. Heroes do stupid things and then they die. Drago, Daario, Jorah, and now Jon Snow," Daenerys considered. "They all try to outdo each other for the stupidest bravest thing."

"They all admire you," Varys concluded.

"And...you don't," Daenerys realized.

"No, I am cautiously optimistic, to be sure. But I don't admire anyone," Varys told her.

"And why is that?" Daenerys asked. "Too proud?"

"Admiration is the farthest thing from understanding," Varys taught.

"And what do you understand about me?" Daenerys asked curiously.

"I know that beneath all your jokes and put-downs, you're a sad, neglected, little girl crying out for attention and wanting love to fill the gap that is in your heart. Unfortunately, I can't give you that love," Varys said.

"Why is that?" Daenerys asked.

"What you require is a partner that will love you unconditionally as a person, not as a leader. It is hard for me to separate you as a person from you as a queen. I love the way you treat Missandei, a former slave, as if she were your equal. I don't particularly like how you execute people by burning them alive," Varys said.

"Who would this man be that could love me unconditionally?" Daenerys wondered.

"Jorah loves you, but he's old and you've just made him your Hand. Daario loves you, but you have made him the ruler of Meereen. Jon Snow could learn to love you, but he is also King of the North," Varys listed off.

"So, I must marry a commoner?" Daenerys asked.

"Or make someone uncommon common again. It is within your power to rise and tear down anyone you see fit. But you cannot love someone that serves you as queen. The conflict of interest is too great. That is why Cersei and Jaime failed besides the fact that they were siblings," Varys said.

"There's nothing wrong with siblings marrying each other," Daenerys said offended.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but it is very wrong," Varys said boldly.

"I can't have children. Who should be my heir if I should die?" Daenerys wondered.

"Are you so sure of that? Like, have you tried really really hard to have children?" Varys asked.

Daenerys scoffed at him and then shuddered as if she were sick. "I need it now," she said experiencing shakes.

Varys calmly took out a vial and poured it into her wine. Daenerys quickly drank it down and instantly felt better.

* * *

Through the blizzard, the Suicide Squad came on a zombie bear. "The fuck?" Hound wondered. The bear then charged them. A scuffle ensued with the bear eventually killed but Thoros was severely wounded to the chest. Beric used his flaming sword on his wound to end the bleeding. Jon then noticed the bear tracks and figured they would lead them to the main group.

Marching along up the hills, they soon discovered an Undead patrol down below. "Where's the rest of them?" Jon wondered.

"Let's go ask them," Tormund said sarcastically.

The White Waker and his squad patrolled near a frozen lake and stopped upon seeing a recent campfire. They were suddenly ambushed by the Suicide Squad. Jon engaged the White Walking and eventually shattered him with his Valyrian sword. The other wights shattered except for one that continued to resist. The wight shrieked and looked to escape. Tormund punched the weight in the face dropping him. Hound then got on him to shut him up. His hand got bit through his glove.

"Fucker," Hound spat as he used his other hand to cover the weight's mouth. The others beat the thing and tied it up with strong rope.

However, their ambush turned into the Night King's ambush as an army of wights appeared on a mountain hill. Jon quickly turned to Gendry. "Run back to the Night's Watch. Send out a raven to Daenerys," he told him.

"Alright," Gendry nodded.

"And carry this fucker all the way there," Jon instructed.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Gendry looked at thing.

"Be a hero. I believe in you," Jon said to him. "We'll provide a distraction for them."

Gendry shook his head dismayed and then fireman carried the tied up wight back towards the wall. "The frozen lake," Brienne pointed out.

"They'll just walk across," Jon objected.

"Then break the ice, dumb-ass," Brienne told him.

"Fuck it," Jon said and then led the Suicide Squad over to the frozen lake. As they did, the Undead came after them. They finally got a rock in the middle of the lake. The weight of the Undead caused the ice to crack. Dozens of wights fell into the water and didn't come back up.

"Smash the ice!" Jon shouted to the group.

Tormund took Gendry's hammer and began slamming it on the ice to break it up. After some work, they were surrounded by water on all sides.

"That white-haired bitch better show up," Hound muttered. As Gendry made his way back to the Wall, the army of the Dead simply stared at the Suicide Squad waiting for the cold of night. In desperation, Gendry dropped his wight off behind a rock and ran to the wall. Hours later, he collapsed at the gates opened as the Night Watch came to get him.

"I have a wight tied up. I need your help," Gendry said to Davos.

"What happened?" Davos asked him. "Where are the others?"

"Raven, send a raven," Gendry gasped.

* * *

The next morning, the Suicide Squad still remained freezing and barely able to sleep. Beric then discovered Thoros frozen to death on the ground. "Thoros," Beric mourned.

"They say it's one of the better ways to go. Let's light him on fire and get warm," Hound said callously.

Beric took out his sword and lit the body on fire.

"Daenerys is are only chance now," Jon said to them.

"No, there is another way. Kill him," Beric pointed to the Night King.

"Be my guest," Jon rolled his eyes as the Night King was blocked off by thousands of wights.

"The Lord of Light brought you and me back. No one else. Did he do it just to have us freeze to death?" Beric asked rhetorically.

"Maybe he did. Did you ever consider that the Lord of Light might be an asshole?" Hound said skeptically.

* * *

Daenerys complained bitterly to Varys. "Why can't I sit on the Iron Throne at King's Landing now?" she asked.

"It's not safe, yet. King's Landing may be full of assassins and dissidents that want to kill you. Allow the Unsulied to clear the city, first," Varys advised.

"This is bullshit," Daenerys said displeased.

"No, what's bullshit is how fast this raven got here," Varys said looking over a note.

Daenerys took the note and read it. "It would appear the King of the North needs my help to save his ass."

"Indeed, he may be grateful if you did," Varys said.

"Or I could just let him die," Daenerys considered. "Who would replace him?"

"Bran Stark, I presume," Varys figured.

"Who is Bran Stark?" Daenerys scoffed.

"If this note is true, the Undead army is there. Shouldn't you see it for yourself?" Varys asked. "Your plan rests on them existing after-all."

"We have no idea the powers the Night King has on his own ground," Daenerys said. "I'll take just Drogon. The other two I can't control directly especially during a battle."

"Jon Snow knows nothing...but he's a good man, so I hear," Varys told her.

"This better not be a waste of my time," Daenerys said irritably as she got on Drogon and then flew off.

* * *

Hound got bored and threw a rock at the Undead taking out the jaw bone of one of them. "Nice shot," Beric smirked.

"I know, right?" Hound said impressed with himself.

The Night King then emerged from the crowd of the Undead. As his boot got close to the water, it froze instantly. The water around them froze completely allowing his army to proceed forward. "Oh fuck," Hound realized.

Tormund slammed his hammer on the ice to break it up again. This time it was thick enough to take the damage. The Undead came out to fight the Suicide Squad several at a time and then more.

The Suicide Squad quickly became surrounded on all sides by thousands of wights. Using an elevated rock, the group made their heroic stand slicing up as many of them as they could. Just as they were about to be overwhelmed, Daenerys flew overhead on her one dragon. Jon looked up at her with hopeful eyes as Drogon circled around the frozen lake. Daenerys eyed the Undead with amazement and looked over their sheer size. No army on the continent or perhaps the world could defeat them in conventional warfare. She then eyed the survivors seeing Jon Snow in action for the first time.

"It's her," Brienne realized with awe.

Daenerys then saw the Night King and his Lords staring at her. Satisfied with the scale of the threat, Daenerys then flew Drogon back towards the wall. The Night King stared at her retreat as if disappointed.

"We're fucked," Jon realized as the Undead overwhelmed the entire group. To prevent themselves from becoming wights, Beric used his flaming sword on an explosive sack.

"It was a pleasure, my friends," Beric said as he detonated it. All of them then exploded in a fireball taking a good number of weights with them. Jon was tossed by the explosion into the icy water.

Having no patience to see if any of them would come to the surface, the Night King led his troops away from the scene. Jon finally emerged cold and exhausted. He took a number of steps before the Undead noticed him.

"Shit," he realized as they came for him.

Out of nowhere, Uncle Ben arrived on his horse whirling his flaming morning star. He reached Jon and put him on his horse. "Uncle Ben, what about you?" Jon asked.

"There's no time," Benjen told him and tapped his horse to get moving.

Uncle Ben then took on the entire wight army until he was overwhelmed and killed.

* * *

Daenerys landed near her ship at the wall. "Where are the others?" Gendry asked.

"They didn't make it," Daenerys told him.

"Fuck, I was the only one that survived," Gendry said dismayed.

"You achieved the mission. You got the raven to me and brought the Undead. You are a hero, Gendry," Daenerys consoled him.

"I wish I could have died with them," Gendry said sadly.

"You are a very special person. You're the son of my most hated enemy, Robert Bratheon," Daenerys said wide-eyed.

"Oh shit," Gendry realized backing away.

"But I'm going to let bygones be bygones. Since taking the Iron Throne, I've been in a really good mood. I am going to legitimize you and make you Lord of Storms End," Daenerys said.

Gendry took a knee before her. "Thank you, Your Grace," he said appreciatively.

"Don't make the same mistake as your father. Never betray House Targaryen," Daenerys said to him.

"I won't," Gendry promised.

"Go on," Daenerys ordered him onto the ship.

Daenerys then got back on Drogon and flew off back towards King's Landing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Season 7 Episode 7**

* * *

Daenerys waited patiently for the dragon pit to be filled up with lords and ladies of Westeros. She had invited all the kingdoms to hear her speak on the future of the kingdom. Varys and Jorah were on either side of her, Missandei and Grey Worm stood nearby. Sansa wasn't too far away representing the North.

"I want this arena repaired. It looks like shit, right now," Daenerys ordered Jorah.

"It shall be done, Your Grace," he replied.

"For what purpose?" Varys asked.

"Sporting events, of course. I believe it will lessen tensions and create comradery among the kingdoms if we have competitive games," Daenerys said.

"Of course, Your Grace," Varys doubted.

Daenerys turned to Sansa. "The last time I saw your brother alive, he was surrounded by the army of the Undead. You now lead the North, and you're accountable for your words and actions."

"Yes, Your Grace," Sansa said sad and beaten down.

"Why am I here?" Jaime wondered wearing common clothes and guarded by the Unsullied.

"You represent House Lannister, do you not? Try to not make an ass of yourself," Daenerys told him.

Ellaria of Dorn, Olena of The Reach, and Yara of the Iron Islands took their seats. Daenerys smiled in amusement as Gendry awkwardly took his own seat representing Storms End. "Forgive me, this is Lord Gendry Bratheon of Storms End," Daenerys presented.

"I'm open to legitimizing more bastards while I am here," Daenerys smiled at Ellaria.

"Too kind, Your Grace," Ellaria smiled back.

Edmure Tully of Riverrun and Robin Arrye also took their seats. In the stadiums were a random collection of nobles, military officers, land owners, maestros, and merchants. Overhead, the three dragons circled the arena as a show of force.

"Lords and Ladies of Westeros, I have brought you here to discuss the future for this great country. The wars between the kingdoms is to end, forever. All disputes shall be brought before my small council and ultimately decided by me. However, I'm not interested in a lot of the everyday bullshit that happens in this country. The last thing I want is spending all day dealing with idiots. Therefore, I shall establish a new branch of government composed of all the lords and ladies of Westeros. This Senate, so to speak, will vote on the trivial issues I don't give a fuck about. I will then enforce those laws," Daenerys told them.

"What's to keep the the kingdoms from fighting each other again?" Olena asked skeptically.

"You mean, aside from my dragons?" Daenerys smirked.

"You're no butcher," Olena doubted.

Daenerys eyed a crate. "Open it," she ordered Jorah.

Jorah and Unsullied men opened the crate taking the wight out. While it was still tied up, they took off his hood revealing a clearly dead creature. The arena gasped as they saw the thing. "There are a million of them behind the Wall," Daenerys told them.

"But they can't get past the Wall," Ellaria said disturbed by the presence of the wight.

"What if the Wall were to come down? What if someone had the power to do it? Do you know what is the only thing that can bring the Wall down?" Daenerys asked.

Everyone gave her a blank look. "Dragon fire," Daenerys answered.

"You wouldn't dare," Olena said stunned.

"You would tear down the Wall and allow these things to come through?" Ellaria said shocked.

"Yeah," Daenerys said nonchalantly.

"Well, they can't swim right? Why should I give a fuck?" Yara wondered.

"The Night King can freeze the sea and have his army walk across," Daenerys told her. "Declare war on one another or threaten my rule and the great Wall comes down."

Olena smiled approvingly. "Bravo," she complimented. "Of course, every assassin in the country will come after you. No dragon rider, no dragon threat."

"I have decided to retire. I've conquered enough to last a lifetime. I saw, I came, I kicked ass," Daenerys said proud of herself. "I'm going back to Meereen."

"You can't just leave," Ellaria protested.

"Oh really?" Daenerys scoffed.

"What was the point?" Yara asked confused.

"It's about the journey, not the destination," Daenerys smiled. "My Hand will rule from King's Landing. Should he die or fail, I'll simply appoint a new Hand. Should any of you fail your people, I'll replace you as well."

"I thought you wanted to rule," Jaime said.

"I have always been a weapon, my dragons and I. A weapon cannot lead," Daenerys said simply. "A leader should be loved by the common people. I am loved in Meeereen but not here. I am only feared here. So, let it be fear," Daenerys said sadly.

"The North will want its independence," Sansa said lamely.

"The North will be the first to die when the Wall comes down, and I will not hesitate to burn Winterfell to the ground," Daenerys said to her.

"Your dragons are not invincible," Edmure said to her.

"I realize that. There will come a time when dragons will become obsolete. Machines and weapons will be made to counter them. But no one can guard the entire length of the wall and when I do it no one will know the hour," Daenerys said simply.

"Your holding this country hostage," Ellaria realized pissed-off.

"That's right," Daenerys nodded. "No kingdom will be allowed to have a militia or standing army. Everyone is to be disarmed and all the prisoners are to be released and pardoned."

"You're bluffing," Edmure assumed.

"I'm a Targaryen. Best believe I'm a crazy bitch," Daenerys replied.

Daenerys then turned to Jaime. "I'm putting you on trial for the murder of your king, my father, Aegon Targaryen."

Jaime simply nodded resigned to his fate. "Appoint your senators quickly and bring them here to King's Landing. Any delay will be seen as an act of open rebellion," Daenerys eyed them all.

Daenerys then stood up. The others respectfully stood up as well. "To a better world," Daenerys said to them all.

* * *

**Winterfell **

Jon Snow finally made his way back to Winterfell pissed-off. He found Bran at the weirwood tree as usual and then found Arya. "I found this," Arya said giving him the note.

Jon read it over. It was a letter Sansa had written to Rob seasons ago asking him to come to King's Landing to bend the knee knowing full well it would likely end in his death. "Well...shit," Jon sighed.

"What you going to do about it?" Arya asked.

"The past is the past," Jon said dismissively. He then took the note and tore it up.

"So, are you aware that Sansa is currently in King's Landing acting as our representative?" Arya asked.

"Say what?" Jon wondered.

Jon and Arya then visited Bran as he stared off into space. "What's going on? I just lost all my men trying to capture an Undead. For what?"

"Queen Daenerys has betrayed you. She wanted the Undead to persuade the people of Westeros that the threat was real. However, she used the threat of the Undead to her advantage creating mutually assured destruction for us all if she is ever defied," Bran said.

"How do you mean?" Jon asked confused.

"Her dragons can destroy the Wall letting the Night King through. She has threatened to do that very thing if she is defied," Bran explained.

"It's a bluff," Arya figured.

"Who can say?" Bran said. "Do we take a chance on life?"

"It's tyranny is what it is," Jon said angrily. "I went beyond the Wall to convince Daenerys and Cersei to send their armies north, not to play these games."

"She doesn't see it that way. For her, the Undead are a tool to keep peace in Westeros. She has even created a Senate, the first of its kind," Bran said. "She expects the North to sent a representative or we will be considered in rebellion."

"She can piss off," Jon replied.

"She will either burn Winterfell to the ground or use Sansa," Bran replied.

"We have to get to Daenerys. It's the only way," Arya said.

"You better get to her quickly. She intends to leave soon," Bran warned.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Daenerys finally sat on the Iron Throne as she presided over Jaime's trial. "Oh, fuck yes," she said feeling it for the first time. Jorah was on her right with Varys on her left. In front of her was Jaime and in the audience were the distinguished people of Westeros.

"I, Daenerys, of House Targaryen, first of my name, Queen of the Andals and First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms do hereby recuse myself from this trial," Daenerys declared.

She then turned to Varys. "Wait...why am I recusing myself. I can be objective. I mean, what the fuck?" she whispered to him.

"Just do it, Your Grace," Varys told her.

Daenerys then turned to Jaime. "Ser Jorah, Hand of the Queen, shall preside as judge. I was going to pull a jury of your peers but then I discovered there weren't enough one-handed assholes with noble entitlement left in King's Landing to do so," Daenerys said to him.

"That's fair," Jaime allowed.

"If found guilty, he shall be burned alive by dragon fire," Daenerys finished.

She got up and allowed Jorah to sit on the Iron Throne. "Uncomfortable as fuck," he muttered.

"I know, right? Makes you want to melt it down and start over," Daenerys agreed.

"Is this real? Is this happening right now?" Jaime wondered.

"Jaime, of House Lannister, you have been accused of regicide, of killing your king, Aegon Targaryen, fourth of his name. How do you plead?" Jorah asked.

"Innocent by way of...insanity," Jaime said smugly.

"Did you kill King Aegon?" Jorah asked directly.

"I did. I stabbed him the back and slit his throat," Jaime answered.

"You were the Kingsguard at the time, were you not?" Jorah asked knowing the answer.

"I was," Jaime replied.

"Why did you kill King Aegon?" Jorah asked.

"He burned people alive, and he would have burned the whole city down if he wasn't stopped," Jaime said.

"Did you do this on your father's orders, Tywin Lannister?" Jorah asked.

"No, I did it on my own, and I have no regrets," Jaime answered.

"Did you do it to elevate yourself in anyway?" Jorah asked.

"No," Jaime said flatly.

"You say you were innocent by way of insanity. Explain yourself," Jorah ordered.

"I thought nothing of my life, my reputation, my position, or what it would mean to my family. I did it, because I believed it was the right thing to do. I did it to save lives. Around here, that's pretty fucking insane," Jaime said.

The crowd murmured at this. "With this testimony alone, I am compelled to declare you guilty, and I sentence you to death by dragon fire," Jorah declared.

"No fucking surprise there," Jaime muttered.

Daenerys then stood up and addressed Jaime and the crowd. "I pardon this man of all his crimes. You will serve as Lord of Casterly Rock, and you will provide heirs for your house. If not for yourself, for your family's sake. You will lend me your support whenever I call upon you, and you shall obey all of my lawful orders as your queen. Now...bend the knee," Daenerys said to him.

Jaime sighed, exited the box he was in, and then slowly got on a knee for her. Daenerys gave him a sympathetic look. "I decree that no one shall be permitted to call Ser Jaime Lannister a Kingslayer," Daenerys ordered the crowd.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Jaime said sincerely.

"He shall be henceforth known as the Queenslayer," Daenerys smirked.

"Damn...it," Jaime gritted his teeth.

"Now...go," Daenerys sent him away.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Jon Snow addressed the Northern lords. "We were tricked. I was tricked by Queen Daenerys Targaryen. She never intended to help us. In fact, she will destroy the Wall herself if we do not bend the knee. I have seen the armies of the Dead beyond the wall. They're at least a million strong. If he Wall is breached, we will not survive on our own. Her dragons can burn our castles to the ground. Additionally, Lady Sansa Stark is her hostage," Jon said grimly.

"This is an act of war!" Lyanna spoke up.

The other Northern lords agreed with that sentiment. "It is not a war we can win," Jon said subdued.

"If we kill Daenerys, we cut the head of the snake," Arya argued sitting at the table with him.

"She will be leaving to Essos shortly. There, she will be beyond our reach," Jon said to them.

"So, she is a foreign queen," Yohn said not surprised.

"I'll defend this land to the best of my ability, but we will be slaughtered, Jon said to them. "The vote is yours."

"Before you vote, you should know that Jon Snow is actually Aegon Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne," Bran said nonchalantly.

"Wait...what?" Jon asked stunned.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Daenerys met with her small council and sat down at the head of the table. In attendance was Jorah, Varys, Missandei, Grey Worm, Grand Maestro Ebrose, and Theon. "The representation of eunuchs is at an all time high for the small counil," Daenerys joked.

"Indeed, Your Grace," Varys agreed.

"Missandei shall be Master of Coin," Daenerys designated. "And Theon shall be my Master of Ships."

"Thank you, Your Grace," both of them said at the same time.

"I have an idea for a new ship. It shall have a flat surface large enough for my dragons to land. That way, I can carry them on long voyages and long-rang scouting missions," Daenerys said to Theon.

"I will draft a design for your approval, Your Grace," Theon readily agreed.

"Prepare to ship the Dothraki back home to Essos. They don't really belong in Westeros," Daenerys added.

"We are up to our eyeballs in debt," Missandei reported.

"Bring the Iron Bank representative here. I'll give him an offer he can't refuse," Daenerys told her. She then turned to Grand Maestro Ebrose.

"I want the Maestros to establish a place of learning in the capital. These common people are ignorant as fuck," Daenerys said to him.

"As you wish, Your Grace," Ebrose replied without enthusiasm.

Daenerys narrowed her eyes at him and then turned to Varys. "What is the situation in the North?"

"They're currently debating whether to rebel against you, Your Grace," he replied.

"Send Lady Stark back to Winterfell as a peace offering," Daenerys said.

"I doubt that will be enough," Varys said to her.

"I must give peace a chance, but I assure you all that I will not let one kingdom slip through my fingers," Daenerys told them all.

* * *

**Winterfell**

An exhausted Sansa arrived to Winterfell on horseback. Jon immediately embraced her. "I should never have let you leave," he said.

"It was the North's decision," Sansa excused him.

"Speaking of which, the North has voted to become independent. And apparently my real name is Aegon Targaryen and the rightful heir to the Iron Throne," Jon said.

"How do you know?" Sansa asked stunned.

"I told him," Bran answered for her.

"Daenerys will throw everything at us. You do know that right?" Sansa warned.

"I know, but it's their decision," Jon frowned.

"We will fight to the last man," Arya said fiercely.

"You will have to," Sansa replied.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Daenerys summoned Jorah to her new quarters on the top floor of the Red Keep. "How do you like the place?" Daenerys asked him.

"Looks fabulous," he said impressed.

Daenerys poured herself and Jorah a glass of wine. "I will be leaving for Meereen soon."

"I understand. I will keep watch over Westeros for you," Jorah said dutifully.

"I mean to remove you as my Hand," Daenerys told him.

"Have I failed you, Your Grace?" Jorah asked shocked.

"No, I want you as my consort," Daenerys told him.

Jorah simply stared at her in disbelief. "I can't have the man I love be my subordinate. So, what shall it be? Hand of the Queen or Queen's Consort?" Daenerys asked him.

"Consort...of course. I love you, Dany. I always have," Jorah said overjoyed to be accepted by her after all these seasons.

"But who will take my place?" Jorah asked.

"Don't worry about it," Daenerys said taking his Hand pin off and kissing him passionately.

* * *

A large army with banners from House Martel, Tyrell, Bratheon, Targaryen, Tully, Lannister, and even Arryn approached the North. The massive army was around one hundred thousand strong. Their commander was Edmure Tully with Jaime and Gendry assisting.

That night, Daenerys went to see Varys in the Great Hall with no one else around. "This is for you," she said giving him the Hand pin.

"I'll wear it for appearance sake," Varys smiled. "I am pleased you have finally found happiness."

"You will keep sending the medicine?" Daenerys asked hopefully.

"Of course," Varys said giving her a vial.

"You played the game well, Lord Varys. You infected me the first time we drank together in Meereen. You controlled me like a puppet and now all of Westeros is yours," Daenerys admitted.

"Not bad for a son-of-a-whore," Varys said amused.

"I'm glad you did. I don't want to be a monster," Daenerys said.

"Rest easy, my queen. Dot on your children," Varys assured her. Varys then sat on the Iron Throne and felt nothing from it.

Daenerys stared at Varys, the one man that had the cure for the incurable disease he had given her. They could have kill each other but decided it would be best to live instead. He had won the game not through magic, dragons, warfare, or assassination. Daenerys couldn't help but marvel at his resolve and intelligence, the one man that was untouchable and incorruptible. She had the power, and he had the vision.

Daenerys Targaryen stepped away from the Iron Throne and then bent the knee to him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I enjoyed the witty banter between Dany and Varys. At first, their insulting disrespect for each other is simply supposed to be comedic. Now, I hope it is apparent that the two tolerated each other to further their goals with the two of them controlling each other's fates.


	8. Chapter 8

**Season 8 Episode 1**

**Winterfell **

The castle was in complete ruins after being hit hard by the Allied Westeros forces. What remained of the Northern forces went into hiding in the towns and villages spread out throughout the North. The bodies of Northerners was present all over the grounds.

Edumure Tully frowned as he looked at the destruction. Jaime winced as well. "It would appear the Starks got a way but the castle is yours, Lord Tully."

"Send a raven to King's Landing and inform Hand Varys of the situation," Edmure ordered Gendry.

"Of course, My Lord," he replied riding off.

"Nice kid," Edmure remarked.

"He doesn't have the bad impulses of his father," Jaime agreed.

"As the son of Robert Bratheon, perhaps he has the strongest claim to the Throne," Edmure considered.

"Don't you fucking start," Jaimed warned him.

"I'm just fucking with you," Edmure assured him. "By the way, I still hate you for imprisoning me all those seasons."

"It was never personal," Jaime said dryly.

"Well, here we are, killing Northerners together. Who would have thought?" Edmure mused.

"It was out of necessity. The Northerners were fools to oppose Daenerys Targaryen," Jaime said.

"What of the rumor that Jon Snow is actually the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and rightful heir to the Iron Throne?" Edmure asked.

"It sounds like horseshit," Jaime replied.

"But what if it is true? Edmure pressed.

"Then for the good of the Realm, we should kill him," Jaime said obviously.

* * *

**Meereen**

Daenerys stood on the deck of a massive ship, of course, named the _Daenerys. _It was composed of two large sail ships connected together by a wooden flat top that connected the two ships together forming one large ship. The ship was rather slow and was protected at all times by the rest of the Targaryen fleet. It served the purpose of acting as a mobile base for her dragons. The three dragons landed perfectly on the flat top and then focused on the large pile of fish that had been placed on the deck. The dragons quickly ate up the fish.

"We will be at Meereen soon," Jorah told her. "You would be there sooner if you rode your dragon."

"But I would rather ride you instead," she said lovingly.

"God damn," Jorah said stunned by her vulgarity.

"You going to be all jealous and protective of me when we meet with Daario?" Daenerys asked.

"Do you want me to?" Jorah asked.

"Stop asking me what I want. Surprise me here and there," Daenerys told him.

"What do you wish for me to do in Meereen?" Jorah asked.

"Absolutely nothing. You no longer serve me as a servant. You may do as you please, and I will never ask anything of you," Daenerys told him.

"Sounds boring, honestly," Jorah frowned.

"Too bad," Daenerys smiled teasing him.

"Do you think Varys can hold the kingdoms together in Westeros?" Jorah asked concerned.

"I don't give a fuck, right now," Daenerys said unconcerned.

The three dragons ate their fill and then went off to scout around again. The two of them could then see the great Meereen pyramid over the horizon.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Varys sat on the Iron Throne with his Hand pin on his coat. "My lord, Winterfell has been taken," Theon informed him. "However, Jon Snow and the Stark children have not been found, yet."

"I don't suspect it will be easy to catch them. They seem to know our every move before we make it," Varys considered.

"I can go look for them, if you wish, my lord," Theon offered.

"While it is true that you know the area intimately, I fear you have a conflict of interest with the Stark family that I shall not tempt," Varys replied.

"How many I serve you, then?" Theon asked.

"Blockade White Harbor. I don't want anything coming or going from there," Varys ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Theon said heading off.

Grand Maestro Ebrose then came before Varys. "My lord, the reports from the Wall is that the the Undead are gone."

"Gone?" Varys questioned.

"None of the Night Watch's patrols have made any sightings. The patrols have progressively expanded in scope but there is still nothing," Ebrose said.

"Curious. Have them send out more patrols with farther range," Varys ordered.

"Yes, my lord. What if the Dead are gone for good?" Ebrose asked.

Varys looked at him uncomfortably. "They are never gone for good."

* * *

**Karhold**

Jon, Sansa, Arya, and Bran ended up in Karhold invited in by their former enemy from the Battle of the Bastards. Bran was sled in with his chair lost when they evacuated Winterfell. "Thank you for letting us in," Jon said gratefully.

"Anything for the North," Alys Karstark said to him.

"This sucks," Sansa said displeased.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Where is Edmure and his men now?" he asked Bran.

"They are dividing their forces looking for you. They will be here within a few days," Bran said to him.

"What else do you know?" Jon asked.

"The fleet is on its way to blockade White Harbor," Bran said.

"Damn it," Jon realized.

"We're getting our asses kicked," Arya remarked.

"Well, I didn't make the decision, alright. The council did," Jon said bitterly.

"Daenerys is key. If I can take her face, the war will be over," Arya said thoughtfully.

"Where the fuck are we going to get a ship for you?" Jon asked.

"We have ships. We're a port city after all," Alys brought up.

"You still know nothing, Jon," Arya said dismissively.

"It's Aegon now," Jon said trying it out.

"No one takes that seriously. You need proof," Sansa told him.

"The Citadel has the proof. Locked away and forgotten," Bran said.

"Samwell might be able to help with that," Jon considered.

* * *

**Meereen**

Daenerys and Jorah came into port and were greeted by a smiling Daario. Immediately, Daario gave Daenerys a warm hug. "I was afraid I would never see you again," he said sincerely.

"And then rule Meereen forever without my interference?" Daenerys mocked.

"It hasn't been very pleasant with you gone. Murder and terrorist acts have spiked. The slavers have returned to Dragon's Bay," Daario said.

"I have some ideas on how to fix this," Daenerys said wide-eyed.

"Ser Jorah, you're healed," Daario said surprised.

"It was a bitch," Jorah frowned recalling the memory of being skinned by Samwell.

"Jorah is no longer a knight. He is my consort now," Daenerys corrected.

"Congratulations," Daario said to Jorah somewhat disappointed.

"There is to be a huge wedding feast in my honor. I want the common people to be there," Daenerys ordered.

"Of course," Daario said.

Daenerys then turned to Missandei. "You will be in charge of organizing it."

Missandei grinned pleased with the task. Grey Worm looked grumpy as usual. "Patrol the streets. Bring these criminals to me," Daenerys ordered him.

"Yes, My Queen," he replied.

* * *

**The North**

The Iron Island fleet bombed the Northern city of Flint's Finger. Once the city was on fire, Yara motioned for her men to take it. "Take everything you can carry," Yara encouraged them.

Iron Islanders boated their way over to the city and sacked it creating murder and mayhem as they did. Yara turned to her captain. "Bring me a cute girl, why don't you?" she requested.

"You're a Lesbian. We get it," the captain said condescendingly as he went with his men.

"Damn straight," Yara said peeved at him.

* * *

At Karhold, Arya gave Jon, Sansa, and Bran a hug before departing on a ship. "Remember the North," Arya told Jon as she left.

"How could I forget?" Jon scoffed.

"What do we do now?" Sansa asked.

"Go behind the Wall," Bran suggested.

"That's where the Dead is," Jon said obviously.

"You know nothing as usual," Bran smirked. "I know where they are, and they're not near the Wall any longer."

"Well, alright then," Jon agreed.

"It's the dead of winter, and we're going north," Sansa complained.

"Quit your bitching," Jon rebuked her.

* * *

**Meereen**

At Meereen, criminals were executed by crucifixion in the streets for everyone to see. "Back to your old habits, I see," Jorah said dryly.

"It's different this time. I have them upside down now," Daenerys replied.

"That doesn't make it better," Jorah said pouring himself a glass of wine.

"I'm thinking to turn the next batch of criminals into lamps, so people see them at night," Daenerys considered.

"God damn," Jorah winced.

"It's okay, because they're criminals. I'm fulfilling justice," Daenerys justified.

"If you say so," Jorah humored her. "I have a note from Varys. The campaign to retake the North is going well. Jon Snow still hasn't been captured."

"They're calling him Aegon Targaryen, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Do you believe that shit?" Daenerys rolled her eyes.

"I believe anything these days," Jorah smiled.

"Jorah, I have no heir. If Jon Snow is a Targaryen then maybe I should put him on the Iron Throne," Daenerys said.

"You're going to live beyond a hundred years long after Jon Snow is dead," Jorah assured her.

"No, I won't. I'm dying, Jorah. This medicine is the only thing keeping me alive," Daenerys said drinking a vial. "I'm also crazy. I mean, to me, everyone is crazy around me, and I'm the only sane one."

"You're not your father," Jorah reminded her.

"That's why I'm here. So, I don't burn down cities and rule as a tyrant. Because I can't trust myself anymore," Daenerys said looking out the window.

"As long as you have people looking after you, advising you, you will do fine," Jorah told her.

"Pray to God, I'm never isolated and afraid," Daenerys told him.

* * *

**King's Landing**

Varys oversaw the first senate meeting in the grand hall composed of representatives from all the kingdoms. Varys then greeted a young woman. "Allana Costayne of Three Towers, I presume," he said politely.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked.

"I make it my business to know everything I can. Your grandmother, Olena, puts all her hopes in you," Varys said.

"I hope I don't disappoint her," Allana smiled awkwardly.

"As do I," Varys replied.

Varys then noticed the Dornish delegation had not arrived yet. Frowning, he went to Theon. "Did Ellaria Sand arrive at King's Landing?"

"Not that I know of," Theon said.

"Well...shit," Varys realized.

* * *

**Sunspear**

Ellaria's defenders were quickly killed off by a coup from the Dornish military. Ellaria's daughters were all massacred in the fight. With the capital seized, Ellaria simply sat at a table waiting for the end. A man in black walked in and sat down across from her.

"I thought you were dead," Ellaria said looking at him.

"The world thought so too," he replied.

"I should have believed it," Ellaria said sadly.

The man placed a glass of wine in front of her and calmly put poison in her drink. He then pushed the glass to her. "Unlike the Long Farewell, it will be quick," he told her.

Ellaria nodded and then drank it down. "Will you take the Iron Throne now?"

"Maybe," he said uncommitted.

"You are the rightful heir. You always have been," Ellaria told him.

"I know," he agreed.

Ellaria then passed out and fell out of her chair. The man shrugged at that and then went outside to meet with the Dornish army. "Long Live the King!" they chanted.

Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell, nodded appreciatively.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** In the books, Aegon was switched with another infant by Varys, survived, and lived in exile on Essos for a time never having the chance to meet with Daenerys yet. In the books, there is no annulment or divorce. Fans speculate that Rhaegar simply had two wives or had Lyanna as a mistress. In any case, while it may be true that Jon Snow has a higher claim than Daenerys, this Aegon is even higher. I was going to end with Season 7 but I feel I am on a roll, so I figured I would continue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Season 8 Episode 2**

* * *

Daenerys sat down with Varys at Pentos. For her protection, the Targaryen armada was in the bay, Unsullied soldiers cleared several blocks around her, and three dragons flew around the city. The two drank wine as they discussed the new senate.

"The senate was glorious. They bickered, threatened, and tried to bribe each other in full view of everyone," Varys told her.

"I'm so glad you were entertained," Daenerys smiled condescendingly. "Did this so-called senate accomplish anything of substance?"

"They did rename a number of towns, some of which have your name on them," Daenerys said handing her the parchment.

Daenerys smiled amused. "I should veto it just to fuck with them."

"That is your right, Your Grace," Varys allowed.

Daenerys signed it and gave it back to him. "You could have signed this yourself as Hand of the Queen."

"I could have, but I feel it's necessary to include you in the process whenever possible," Varys said.

"To feed my ego?" Daenerys assumed.

"Yes, Your Grace," he confirmed.

"Why are you really here?" Daenerys asked curiously.

"Ellaria Sand and her daughters have fallen. A man claiming to be Aegon Targaryen has taken control of the Sunspear," Varys said gravely.

Daenerys put her wine glass down surprised. "You mean Jon Snow?" she asked confused.

"No, he claims to be the son of Rhaegar and Elia Martell, his first wife," Varys said seriously. "As Rhaegar's first-born son, his claim is stronger than yours or Jon Snow."

"Rhaegar's infant son was murdered by The Mountain," Daenerys recalled.

"I...switched the babies," Varys looked away.

"Wait...what?" Daenerys stared at him.

"I switched the boy with another. The Mountain killed a random orphan I had found," Varys said regretfully. "It was so many years ago."

"Why?" Daenerys asked.

"Rhaegar was a good man. I held out hope for his son," Varys said reflectively.

"I feel like you should have mentioned this earlier," Daenerys said peeved.

"I gave the boy over to Illyrio Mopatis. At some point, the boy was given to a man named Jon Connington. Rumor had it that they went to Volantis but were never seen again until now," Varys detailed.

"Well...is he crazy as fuck as I am?" Daenerys asked.

"Unknown," Varys admitted. "It's striking that he has your look despite being only a half-blood."

"Half-blood Prince," Daenerys giggled.

"I have invited him to King's Landing, so he can bend the knee," Varys said.

"I'm surprised you haven't already launched a coup against me," Daenerys said honestly.

"Aegon doesn't have the loyalty of three dragons, thousands of Unsullied and Dothraki, and an armada," Varys said obviously. "He also didn't fight to end the Lannister rule at King's Landing."

"I suppose it's only fair that I tell you what I have discovered," Daenerys said sipping her wine.

"What could you possibly tell me that I don't already know?" Varys asked condescendingly.

"You don't know that I know what you know," Daenerys said confidently.

"Your Grace, you're drunk," Varys said dismissively.

"I know that you're not really bald. You shave your head," Daenerys said smugly.

Varys froze at that. "Is that all?"

"You shave your head, because your hair is white as snow...like mine," Daenerys figured it out.

Varys eyed Daenerys. "Clever girl."

"A Targaryen bastard. Is that why you've been so nice to me and my cousin?" Daenerys asked.

"I will side with any king or queen that I believe serves the Realm well," Varys said to her.

"Yeah, bullshit," Daenerys said skeptically.

Varys took a vial out of his coat and placed it on the table. "Keep yourself safe and your friends close to you."

"Don't tell me what to do," Daenerys said stubbornly and then drank the vial.

* * *

**Bear Island **

After successfully raiding Flint's Finger, Yara Greyjoy sent her fleet further north to Bear Island. There, they faced heavy resistance from Lyanna Mormont and her men. With the castle looted and the men killed off, Lyanna was placed in front of Yara.

"Too bad you're underage," Yara smirked at her.

"Eat shit and die," she spat at her.

Yara was taken aback by the obnoxious teenager. "I am going to give you one last chance to renounce Jon Snow and pledge loyalty to Queen Daenerys Targaryen."

"I refuse," Lyanna said bravely.

Yara sighed and then had Lyanna put on her knees with her head forward. She then motioned for one of her men to behead her. With a clean slice, Lyanna was dead.

* * *

**North Beyond the Wall **

Jon and Sansa marched across the North of the North pulling Bran's sled. "Somehow, I bet I am going to eventually find out you actually can use your legs," Jon said bitterly.

Bran said nothing to that. "How much father?" Sansa asked him.

"Not much more," Bran replied.

"You said that days ago," Sansa said irritably.

"When you're the Three-Eyed-Raven, time and space are meaningless," Bran told her.

"Well, it's not meaningless to us," Sansa glared at him. "I'd rather be with Arya right now."

"No, you don't," Bran said knowingly.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jon asked alarmed.

"Arya got caught in a storm. I hope she makes it out," Bran said without emotion.

"You know what? I don't want to hear about it," Sansa said to him.

Meera then came out to greet them. "It's this way," she led them to her Wildling village.

"Thank the gods," Sansa said thankfully.

"No...thank me," Bran replied.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Edmure, Jaime, and Gendry looked over a map of the North within the ruins of Winterfell. "We've just received word that Bear Island has been taken by the Iron fleet," Jaime reported.

"There are rumors that many Northerners have gone past the Wall," Edmure brought up.

"That's suicide," Gendry said surprised. "I was out there. The Undead can show up at a moment's notice."

"Unless the Dead have moved on," Jaime considered. "They may be trying to lure us into a trap. We're already losing men to frostbite and disease."

"Conquering the North is a fools errand. We can't keep it," Edmure said knowingly. "I'll recommend to Hand Varys that we place a garrison here at Winterfell and withdraw. If the Northerners come back, we'll kick their ass again."

"Agreed," Jaime nodded.

"Let's get out of this shit-hole," Edmure looked at Winterfell's ruins disdainfully.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Varys was greeted by Theon as he came to King's Landing's port. "Lord Tully recommends withdrawing forces from the North and leaving a garrison in Winterfell."

"Holding the North is futile and a waste of resources. Have Lord Tully withdraw back to the Riverlands. When the Northerners resettle their destroyed cities, we will hit them again," Varys ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Theon nodded. "And the blockade of White Harbor?"

"Keep it. An isolated North will not survive long against this winter," Varys told him.

"You are aware of the situation in Dorne," Theon assumed.

"I am. Send a raven to Sunspear requesting that this Aegon Targaryen come to King's Landing to bend the knee," Varys said.

"What if he is telling the truth? What if he is the rightful heir?" Theon asked.

"You were the rightful heir at one time, were you not?" Varys reminded him. "Lineage does not win wars nor does it guarantee good leadership."

* * *

**Highgarden **

Aegon Targaryen came to meet Olena Tyrell at Highgarden. She received him warmly on the top floor of the castle. "I realize Dorne and The Reach haven't had the best relationship over the years," Aegon allowed.

"That's putting it mildly," Olena smirked.

"I hope to put an end to hostilities between our two kingdoms forever," Aegon said to her.

"By slaying Elarria Sand, my ally in the great war?" Olena asked skeptically.

"She murdered my uncle in cold blood. She knew of my existence but did not call for me. Instead, she took power for herself. This is not acceptable in Dorne," Aegon said.

"So, you fashion yourself a Dornish man? How long have you lived in Dorne?" Olena asked.

"Not long," Aegon admitted. "I have been to every corner of the world in my exile. I believe I can use that experience to rule Dorne wisely. Still, I have much to learn. I would be grateful to have a teacher such as yourself," Aegon said.

"You flatter me, boy," Olena said not buying it.

"Daenerys Targaryen is my aunt. I will never betray her or try to take power as long as she lives. But I am the rightful heir to the Iron Throne," Aegon told her.

"No one gives a shit about lineage anymore. You want the Iron Throne. You have to earn it. Daenerys has three dragons, armies, and fleets, because she earned their loyalty," Olena pointed out.

"In time, I will do the same," Aegon assured her.

* * *

**Quarth**

Xaro sat down to speak with General Pol Qo of the Yi Ti Empire. "I understand you wish to negotiate terms of the toll tax at the Jade Sea Gate," Xaro began.

"The toll is unacceptably high. It would do you well to lower it or abolish it all together," Gen. Pol said to him.

"And why would we do that? We've grown rich by it," Xaro asked.

"We believe we can sail further east and reach Westeros," Gen. Pol said.

Xaro scoffed at that. "That's even sillier than me being trapped in my own vault."

"We are also prepared to sail around the continent of Sothoryos," Gen. Pol bluffed.

"If you could, you would have. The toll will remain the same," Xaro refused him.

"You and your city will pay dearly for defying Emperor Bu Gai, seventeenth of his name," Gen. Pol said pissed-off.

Xaro rolled his eyes. "Be gone with you. Our city is defended by three walls, towers, and a fleet."

Gen. Pol glared at Xaro and then walked off in a huff.

* * *

**Meereen **

Daenerys landed her dragon at Meereen and greeted Jorah and Daario. She gave Jorah a kiss in front of Daario to make him uncomfortable. She then turned to Missandei. "How are the wedding preparations?" she asked.

"Thousands are set to attend," Missandei informed her. "We have brought flowers, decorations, food, and entertainment from every corner of Essos."

"Sounds expensive," Daario winced.

"I don't give a shit. A girl only gets married once after all...I mean, twice," Daenerys said and then corrected herself.

"You don't need to do this for me," Jorah told her embarrassed.

"It's not for you. It's for me," Daenerys said.

"We will provide security for you, my queen," Grey Worm assured her.

"Why not have a private ceremony on the beach with a few close friends," Jorah suggested.

"Fuck that," Daenerys rejected. "Weddings are about projecting power, and I am the most powerful person in the world."

Daenerys then noticed the rotting corpses on crosses lining the streets. "Take them down. I don't want to see them at my wedding," she ordered.

* * *

**Quarth**

The Yi Ti armada numbering five hundred ships came upon Quarth at night. As the fleet came closer without authorization, the gates became closed blocking their ability to reach the Gulf of Grief. Quarth then flung fire bombs towards the Yi Ti armada missing due to range. Gen. Pol gave the halt sign to his ships staying out of range of their catapults.

"Fire on the city," Gen. Pol ordered his captains.

The ships turned their sides to city, unlocked doors on their hulls, and extended out iron cannons utilizing cannon balls and gun powder. The Yi Ti ships then fired with farther range. The assault hit the city walls blasting them to rubble. The ships swayed slightly as they fired all of their guns on the city walls. The walls crumbled upon impact with guard towers shattering. Those on the guard quickly fell as the three walls of defense collapsed. The armada then got closer and fired into the city. Within moments, the city was on fire. The Yi Ti fleet continued to fire blasting away city blocks and structures. Buildings hit by the cannon balls immediately collapsed. Thousands were instantly killed in the attack.

The Quarth fleet came out to meet the armada only to be hit by cannon ball fire. The cannon balls shattered their ships before they could be within range. In the panic, the city gates were opened to allow the civilians to flee the city. They were then confronted by a large Yi Ti army that promptly swarmed in. The Yi Ti fleet stopped firing on the city as the Yi Ti army slaughtered, raped, and looted everything in the city.

Xaro tried to wait it out by sealing himself and his family inside his vault. However, Yi Ti soldiers arrived at the vault, placed explosives on the lock, and then detonated them. Opening the vault, they then slaughtered the stunned affluent family with their curved swords. They then carted off as much gold and jewels as they could.

Within a single night, the most beautiful and luxurious city the world had ever known was in ruins.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** There is nothing in the books to indicate that the Yi Ti have gun-powder technology. However, I wanted to flip the Opium War narrative with the Chinese having the more technologically advanced society. Xaro was supposedly killed in the TV show when he was trapped in his own vault in Season 2. Varys being a secret Targaryen bastard is a popular fan theory implied somewhat by the books.


	10. Chapter 10

**Season 8 Episode 3**

* * *

Thousands of Dothraki Calvary rode through the grassy plains of the Dothraki Sea as they approached a new enemy. With their scythe blades at the ready, The Dothraki charged the foreign army. The massive Yi Ti Infantry army continued to march into Dothraki territory. The Dothraki gave out their raiding scream as they came closer.

The Yi Ti army then stopped, took their muskets off their shoulders, and aimed at the Dothraki. The Yi Ti commanders then shouted commands to their units. Once the Dothraki were within range, the Yi Ti fired all at once. Thousands of musket balls hit the Dothraki puncturing them all the way through and downing their horses. As soon as the first row fired, they took a knee, and worked quickly to reload. The second row then fired all at once on the Dothraki. The third row then shot as the second row took a knee. Once the third row had shot, the first row came back up ready to fire once more. The process would repeat continuously in a highly disciplined fashion.

The Dothraki were decimated before they could even reach the Yi Ti army. With Khals killed, the confused Dothraki retreated away. Yi Ti Calvary then chased the Dothraki down firing their muskets at the Dothraki. While many escaped, the battlefield was littered with thousands of Dothraki bodies. Disinterested in the Dothraki, the Yi Ti army continued to march westward.

* * *

**Meereen**

Daenerys sat on her throne at Meereen and listened to Jorah and Daario giving her reports. "Quarth is in ruins and the Jade Sea gate is destroyed. The Yi Ti armada numbers five hundred ships or so, and they have powerful weapons," Daario told her.

"What kind of weapons?" Daenerys wondered.

Daario took some gun powder to demonstrate and put it on the floor. He then took a torch and lit it on fire. The gun powder crackled as it burned. "This powder once ignited can propel a projectile at a fast rate of speed through an iron tube towards an enemy," he explained.

"What kinds of projectiles?" Daenerys asked.

"A metal ball the size of your head," Daario said.

Daenerys stared at Daario realizing the damage that would do. "You said fast?"

"Faster than the eye can see or react to," Daario replied.

"At what range?" Daenerys asked.

"Maybe a mile," Daario shrugged.

"Holy shit," Daenerys realized.

"There's more, Khaleesei. A Dothraki hoarde was destroyed by the Yi Ti army. Each soldier carried one of these," Jorah said showing her the musket with a blade at the end of the muzzle.

Daenerys got off her throne and looked over the musket. "It takes longer to shoot than a bow, but it has farther range. The Yi Ti were able to kill scores of Dothraki before the Dothraki could even get close to them," Jorah explained to her.

"What are their intentions?" Daenerys asked.

Neither of them knew. "With this, a man with little training can be even more lethal than the Unsullied," Jorah told her.

"Let's see how they fare against dragons," Daenerys said confidently.

* * *

**Beyond the Wall **

Jon and Sansa were shown a whaling town by Meera with Bran placed in a hut. Bodies of whales were placed on the coast with Wildlings cutting the blubber out. "Why are they doing that?" Jon asked confused.

"You really do know nothing, Jon," Sansa rolled her eyes. "This is used to light oil lamps."

"It helps to light the way and keep us warm," Meera added.

"Ah, I see," Jon said disturbed by the notion. "How many ships do you have?"

"Just a few," Meera pointed out three ships.

Jon then went inside the hut to check up on Bran. "They're a mile away," Bran said nonchalantly.

"How many?" Jon asked alarmed.

"All of them," Bran replied.

"Shit!" Jon realized.

"You shouldn't leave me alone for long," Bran lectured.

Jon tore out of the hut and gathered people around him. "The Night King is almost here. We need to get everyone on the boats," he said to them.

"How do you know?" Meera asked.

"Bran saw it," Jon said.

Meera gave him a spooked look. "Everyone start getting on the boats. The wights are coming!" she shouted to everyone.

The wights then made their presence rushing down the mountains towards the coastal town. "Are we going to die?" Sansa asked Jon freaked out.

"Just get your ass on the boat," Jon ordered her.

Jon went back inside the hut to get Bran. "If you let me die, the Night King will get all my powers."

"I so fucking hate you, right now," Jon said picking him up and tossing him onto the ship.

As the Wildlings crowded onto the ship, Jon took out his sword like a bad-ass. "Jon!" Sansa shrieked as he took on the entire army of the Undead.

"He's fulfilling his destiny," Bran said softly.

"Bran, shut the fuck up," Sansa scolded him.

The Undead swarmed the town killing any of those left behind from the ships. Jon and a few good men fought to the end as the boats took off. Finally, all of Jon's men were killed off leaving Jon alive. The Undead then made space for the Night King to approach Jon.

"I'll take you on, right here, right now, mother-fucker," Jon said defiantly to him.

The Night King took out his own sword and advanced slowly on Jon. With no fear of death, Jon battled the Night King. The Night King appeared to be toying with Jon blocking him easily and getting a few cuts here and there on him. "Come on! I know at least how to fight," Jon stared him down.

The Night King smirked at that and fought more aggressively. The Night King then whirled Jon's blade out his hand and sliced him through. Jon went into shock and fell to the ground bleeding out. As soon as Jon was dead, the Night King brought him back up again with blue eyes.

"Now...you know nothing," the Night King said to Undead Jon.

The Night King then put his hands on the dead whales bringing them back to life. By his command, the whales opened their mouths. The Night King, Jon Snow, and several White Walkers went inside the whale's mouth and then went out to sea bypassing the Wall completely.

* * *

**Gulf of Grief**

Daenerys took her three dragons towards the Yi Ti armada. Initially amazed by its size, Daenerys then went for a strike blasting a few of their ships to pieces. Viserion and Rhaegal fired as well sinking several ships. The Yi Ti quickly brought their sailors on the deck and began loading their muskets. Daenerys went for another pass blasting more ships. Yi Ti sailors on fire threw themselves into the water. Hulls were breached and burning sails went down. The Yi Ti sailors finally became organized and fired their muskets at the dragons.

Viserion was hit a few times. He roared in pain and blasted the offending ships. More Yi Ti sailors fired their muskets at the dragons until the firing was non-stop. The Yi Ti fleet began to spread itself out to avoid multiple ships being hit in one dragon fire strike. Rhaegal was then peppered by the musket fire, screeched in pain, and then retreated higher into the air.

Daenerys backed off as musket balls nearly hit her. Viserion and Rhaegal's wings started to get punctured by the musket fire. One the of the larger battleships then fired a cannon ball up into the air from the deck of the ship. The cannon ball nearly hit Drogon stunning Daenerys. Seeing the danger, Daenerys retreated away with her three dragons.

The three dragons landed on the carrier ship many miles away. All three of them were injured with musket balls lodged into their flesh. Daenerys looked over the damage horrified. Examining their wounds, it was like nothing she had seen before. Instead of taking a spear or arrow out and covering the wound, the musket ball remained inside their flesh.

Daenerys then realized her white coat was turning red. She took the coat off and saw that she had been shot in the shoulder. Suddenly feeling the pain, she fell to the deck. The Unsullied were instantly at her side. Daenerys gasped in pain not even realizing she had been shot until just now.

Meanwhile, Gen. Qo was noticeably pissed-off that two dozen of his ships had sunk. "Place cannons on the decks of each ship," he ordered. "Our enemy is at sea and in the air."

* * *

**The North**

The Night King, Jon, and several White Walkers arrived on the shore from the Undead whales. The Night King looked over a snowy field and then raised his hands. Bodies from the ground long dead over the centuries came up from the ground. The Night King then walked with his men towards the Wall gate, towards the Night Watch.

Meanwhile, on the boat, Sansa cried while Bran stared off into space emotionless. "I can't believe he's dead," she said softly.

"Everything is as it should be," Bran told her.

"Fuck you, Bran," Sansa spat and walked away from him.

"She just doesn't understand you," Meera consoled him.

"No one does," Bran replied.

* * *

**Braavos**

Arya arrived in Braavos and went to the House of the Faceless men. Getting inside, she met with Jaqen. "So, you have returned after all this time?" he asked calmly.

"The girl know what she must do now," Arya said and then took off her mask to reveal herself as the Waif.

"Then go," Jaqen encouraged her.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Aegon Targaryen met with Varys in his office at King's Landing. The two were alone. "Congratulations are in order for your coup in Dorne," Varys said.

"You don't sound too pleased," Aegon detected.

"Ellaria was a vengeful woman of many sins, but she was an important ally in the war. I knew her very well. You, on the other hand, I do not," Varys said simply.

"You knew me well enough to save me from The Mountain. Pity, you couldn't save my mother and sister as well," Aegon said resentfully.

"Be appreciative I was able to save you at all. Many men have died to keep that secret," Varys said darkly. "Where is your guardian, Jon Connington?"

"He developed stone disease," Aegon said vaguely.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Varys said with false sincerity.

"I intend to send my own representative to the Senate," Aegon said getting down to business.

"Of course," Varys allowed.

"And I wish to meet my cousin if at all convenient," Aegon smirked.

"What are your intentions for the Realm?" Varys asked seriously.

"I am the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. However, for the sake of peace, I will not press my claim while Daenerys is still alive. I am loyal to House Targaryen and House Martell. I will do nothing that will compromise my family," Aegon told him.

"That's very reassuring to hear. There will be some that will attempt to pressure you into taking the throne. You must resist their calls," Varys said.

"I will resist them," Aegon assured him.

"I am a man of no title, wealth, or reputation. I am only Hand of the Queen because I have earned the respect and trust of our queen. If you desire a true relationship with the queen, you must earn her loyalty," Varys advised.

"I shall give her all my love as all Targaryens do," Aegon smiled.

* * *

**Meereen**

Daario took Jorah and Grey Worm to the basement level of the pyramid to give them a demonstration. He placed an Unsullied shield standing upright against a wall. He then expertly loaded a musket, aimed, and fired. The musket ball blasted a clean hole through the shield and damaged the wall behind it.

"Impressive," Jorah said stunned.

"There is no armor that can stop it," Daario said grimly.

Grey Worm stared at the hole in the shield and felt a chill go through him. The three of them heard dragon screeches and immediately left the room to go outside.

The three dragons landed in Meereen with a thud not able to land properly. All three dragons moaned in pain from their wounds. Daenerys was quickly attended to by Missandei while Jorah and Daario looked over the wounded dragons amazement.

"It looks worse than it really is," Daenerys said collapsing on Missandei.

Jorah came to her side and put her in his arms where he carried her to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Season 8 Episode 4**

* * *

The Yi Ti armada came upon New Ghis in the Gulf of Grief. The Ghis fleet came out to meet them but were quickly destroyed by the Yi Ti cannons. Before the Ghis fleet could even get close, they were blasted apart by cannon balls. The Yi Ti fleet then bombarded the city for a few hours before sending land forces. The Ghis defended themselves with a large army of their own that included elephants. The Yi Ti soldiers had little difficulty downing the massive elephants with their muskets. It quickly became a one-sided slaughter.

On the deck of his battleship, Gen. Qo addressed his officers. "Ghis claims to be the oldest civilization in all the world. Burn down their libraries and museums. No one shall again question our claim."

"Yes!" they all shouted obediently.

Gen. Qo then looked up slightly nervous of a dragon attack.

* * *

**Meereen**

Daenerys sat in bed with a bandage on her shoulder. "It went through cleanly," Jorah judged.

"I didn't even feel it enter," Daenerys said.

"In the heat of the battle, that can happen," Jorah said understanding.

"Have Daario negotiate a peace treaty with them. We need to know what they want," Daenerys ordered.

Jorah nodded taking his leave as Missandei took over caring for her.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Varys and Olena Tyrell watched passively as the senators argued over the famine that had spread over Westeros. Winter had devastated the northern kingdoms. Snow even reached as far south as King's Landing. Only The Reach and Dorne were unaffected, but Dorne was not known for its agricultural production. The brunt of food production then went to The Reach.

"You make us slaves to the rest of the country," Lady Allana Costayne argued.

"The Reach has the grain. It must share it," Theon argued.

"Perhaps it was a mistake to join this compact," Allana lashed out.

Varys raised his eyebrow to that. "Dorne will do its part to acquire grain through our trading partners in Essos," Aegon said to the appreciation of the others.

Varys then departed from the senate chambers with Olena following him. "Forgive my granddaughter. She doesn't mean it," Olena said to him.

"They're just words and besides, you are the true power behind The Reach," Varys said to her.

"I don't imagine I will last too much longer," Olena admitted.

"We will all be poorer for it," Varys said politely.

"Don't flatter me, Lord Varys. Can I depend on you to watch over my granddaughter?" Olena asked.

"Of course," Varys agreed.

"And I don't trust Aegon Targaryen or whatever he claims to be," Olena said seriously.

"I make it a policy to not trust anyone," Varys replied.

* * *

**The Wall **

Davos was drinking his sorrows away at the Night's Watch when the Night King attacked. The Undead swarmed the Night's Watch base taking them by surprise. Jon took the lead expertly slashing down his former comrades. The Night King stayed a distance away from the fighting. Jon then entered the jail, opened the cells, and allowed all the prisoners to be killed on the spot.

"Jon?" Davos wondered horrified upon seeing him.

With icy blue eyes, Jon cut Davos down. He then opened the gate to the Wall. The Undead waiting outside flooded through the gateway.

* * *

**Astapor**

Daario went out to meet with Gen. Qo on his battleship off the coast of Astrapor. The two sat together in the captain's quarters and had drinks. "You have ended the Jade Sea toll for all of us to which we are thankful but what does your Emperor ultimately want?" Daario asked.

"All of Essos," Gen. Qo replied.

"He must be joking. No one can control the entire continent," Daario said dismissively.

"The Emperor is divine. If he says he can, then he can," Gen. Qo said confidently.

"Why conquer when you can trade instead? Much more profitable," Daario suggested.

"In the history books, no one gives a shit about trade surpluses. We have waited thousands of years to finally unite the continent under heaven," Gen. Qo said.

"From what I can see, you've been looting every city you come across. Is this really about uniting the continent?" Daario asked skeptically.

Gen. Qo gave him a serious look. "We will accept Queen Daenerys Targaryen rule in Slaver's Bay on the condition she become a vassal to the true emperor of the world. She will also be required to put down her dragons."

"She will never accept that. Her dragons are her children," Daario said to him.

"And how many children do you think we are willing to give up to win this war?" Gen. Qo asked. "We will blockade Slaver's Bay for now. You will be given time to consider our offer before we invade."

* * *

**Meereen **

Daenerys looked over the coast of Meereen towards Slavers Bay. She took a vial and drank it down as Daario approached. "Gen. Qo of the Yi Ti Empire has offered us peace if we become a vassal."

"Is that all?" Daenerys asked surprised.

"The dragons must also be killed," he added. "In the meantime, he will blockade the bay."

Daenerys bristled at that. "I am Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and he shall feel my wrath."

Drogon then landed near Daenerys. She got on his back ready to fly away. "Buy me time," she ordered him.

Daario nodded as she took off towards King's Landing.

* * *

**White Harbor**

The Wildling boats arrived at at White Harbor only to be boarded by the Targaryen armada. Sansa and Bran were quickly identified and apprehended. They were then sent to the captain's quarters of the ship where they faced Gendry Bratheon.

"Lady Stark and Lord Stark," Gendry addressed.

"I'm not a lord," Bran insisted.

"Yes you are," Sansa hissed at him.

"Be it as it may, you have committed treason against the Iron Throne," Gendry said simply.

"We've all been traitors to the Iron Throne," Sansa pointed out.

"Where is Jon Snow?" Gendry interrogated.

"They took him. The Undead are back, and they took him," she cried.

Gendry gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll take you to Storms End where no one will expect you to be. You can stay with me until this war is over."

"Thank you," Sansa said gratefully.

"You must warn Daenerys that the Undead have breached the Wall," Bran said knowingly.

"How did they do that?" Gendry asked.

"They used whales to get around the Wall, attacked the Night's Watch, and opened the gate," Bran replied.

"Holy shit," Gendry realized.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Daenerys landed at King's Landing with just Drogon with the other two dragons still recovering. Varys went out to meet her. "My little birds told me the whole thing," Varys said concerned.

"Is the Senate still in session?" Daenerys asked.

"They are, Your Grace," Varys confirmed.

"Bring me the King's Guard. I wish to speak to them," Daenerys ordered.

"As you wish, Your Grace," Varys said suspicious of the request.

* * *

Danerys interrupted the Senate meeting and took the Iron Throne. The Senate immediately quieted down for her. The King's Guard then entered the Great Hall guarding her and intimidating the Senate. "There is a grave threat in the East. The Yi Ti Empire has attacked the city of Quarth. They now blockade Dragon's Bay formerly called Slaver's Bay. Their armies are advancing across the Dothraki Sea," Daenerys told them.

"I have spent many seasons liberating slaves and cities from despots and tyrants. I will not let these cities fall to another kind of tyrant. The Dothraki helped give me the Iron Throne. I will not abandon them. I will not allow the Yi Ti Empire to take control of all of Essos," Daenerys continued.

There was a murmured among the senators. "To fight the Yi Ti, I require the raising of taxes, armies, and confiscation of grain from our farmers. All of Westeros will provide for the war effort. You will sign this legislation here and now," Daenerys ordered them.

"We are facing famine all across Westeros from this winter. We have become poor from these many wars. We have nothing to spare," Allana spoke up.

"You do not know what it means to be poor. I lived on scraps in the burning desert of the Red Waste. I saw my people die of thirst. You do not know true poverty!" Daenerys shouted at them.

"Dorne shall give the Queen everything she requests," Aegon said loyally.

Daenerys eyed Aegon's white hair and pale eyes. She saw so much of her brother in him. "Thank you, Lord Aegon. But this is not a request. This is an order," Daenerys told them. She then motioned to her King's Guard. At once, they took out their swords.

"Make no mistake. I am the Senate," Daenerys told them.

* * *

Daenerys walked down the halls of the Red Keep with Varys following her. "You're doing it again," he said annoyed with her.

"I fought the Yi Ti fleet with my dragons and was forced to retreat. They fucking shot me," Daenerys told him. "A Dothraki hoard was destroyed by their armies."

"I understand your concern, but Westeros has its own problems," Varys said.

"What do you think happens once the Yi Ti have Essos? Westeros will be next," Daenerys said to him.

"A troubling development to be sure, but your fragile peace here in Westeros can only continue if the Senate has real power," Varys said.

"Has the North bent the knee?" Daenerys asked irritably.

"There appears to be no one left in the North to lead them," Varys said.

Daenerys eyed Varys assuming Jon Snow was dead. "Is the Night King responsible for this winter?" she asked.

"Hard to say," Varys admitted.

"I want this bill signed. I am not leaving until it is," Daenerys said seriously.

"And should it fail?" Varys asked.

"I did bring a dragon with me," Daenerys warned wide-eyed.

"Remember our arrangement," Varys reminded her.

Daenerys eyed Varys hatefully. "Careful, Lord Varys. Somethings are worth dying for."

"I couldn't agree more," Varys stared her down.

* * *

**Riverrun **

At Riverrun, Edmure hosted a victory feast with Jaime awkwardly attending. Next to Edmure was his wife Roslin and their infant son in his arms. "When are you going to get married and have an heir?" Edmure asked Jaime.

"When the women at Casterly Rock are no longer ugly as fuck," Jaime replied.

"You still thinking about her?" Edmure asked referring to Cersei.

"Fuck off," Jaime told him off.

A messenger came to Edmure and gave him a note. "We're to head to King's Landing. We're sailing to Essos," Edmure said surprised.

"What the fuck for?" Jaime wondered.

"The Queen wants our forces to block the Yi Ti advance," Edmure frowned.

"What business do we have there?" Jaime wondered.

"Good question," Edmure agreed.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Despite her victory, Daenerys was still pissed-off the vote wasn't unanimous. She walked with Varys to the coast where Drogon waited on her. "I want you find whatever dirt you can on all those fucks that voted against me," Daenerys ordered Varys.

"I already have," Varys said.

"Why aren't you using it against them?" Daenerys asked.

"That isn't how this works," Varys told her.

"They don't respect me in there. If they don't respect me, how can they love me?" Daenerys asked rhetorically.

"You're going insane again. You need to realize when it's happening," Varys said patiently.

"No other king or queen would put up with this shit," Daenerys said angrily.

"You are not them. Do you really wish to be called Robert the Fat or Cersei the Terrible?" Varys asked.

"Once I defeat the Yi Ti, everything will be as it should. Until then, I need Westeros' full cooperation," Daenerys said.

"There will always be someone to fight," Varys said.

"Give me my medicine," Daenerys demanded feeling ill.

"You will have to wait until you are back in Meereen. I will send it to you there," Varys said.

Daenerys glared at him. "Give it to me now, or I burn you alive."

"Then, you die soon after me," Varys stood his ground.

Daenerys got on her dragon. Drogon snarled at Varys waiting for the command to roast him or tear him to pieces. "Pleasant journey home," Varys gave her a fake smile.

Daenerys hesitated to kill him and then ordered Drogon to fly off leaving Varys behind with his thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm using a number of historical examples within the GOT narrative such as the Roman Emperor's relationship to his Senate, Britain requiring India's participation in WW2 despite a massive famine there, the American Revolution, and the Opium Wars in reverse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Season 8 Episode 5**

* * *

Daenerys was dressed in white with perfectly braided hair as she sat at the wedding table. Jorah was in his best armor having the best day of his life. Daario, Missandei, and Grey Worm held seats of honor at the table. The entire city of Meeereen was alive with festivities to celebrate Queen Daenerys marriage to Ser Jorah Mormount. In front of Daenerys were musicians and exotic dancers from all over Essos.

Aegon then approached the wedding table and bent his knee to her. "Rise, cousin," Daenerys told him pleased with the gesture.

"I have been sent by Lord Varys to represent all of Westeros' jubilation for your wedding," Aegon said diplomatically.

"I'm sure they're quite jubilant," Daenerys doubted. "Come, sit at my table."

Aegon bowed his head and took the far side of the table. "Perhaps, you should have your cousin and possible heir closer to us," Jorah suggested.

"Nonsense. I only want people I trust close to me, and he has yet to gain my trust," Daenerys replied.

Red Priest Zanush then presented himself to her. "On behalf of the Red Priests, we express our congratulations and joy for your wedding. May the Lord of Light bless you both."

"Thank you, priest. You are too kind," Daenerys smiled gratefully.

"The Lord of Light can never be too kind," Zanush smiled.

As the wedding party continued, security was tight around Meereen. Unsullied patrolled the streets looking for anything suspicious. The party itself was blocked off at all the entrances. Daenerys was poured more wine by a cup-bearer when suddenly the goblet was shot out of her hands. Jorah immediately tackled Daenerys to the floor behind the table. The cub-bearer was then suddenly shot falling on the table. An orb was thrown where the dancers were creating a small explosion that ripped through them creating a bloody mess.

Grey Worm immediately went out to the dancing square out in the open and looked around for the sniper. He was then hit to the chest, the musket ball going right his armor into his lung. Still, he remained standing pointing out the possible location of the sniper until he finally collapsed on the floor. The Unsullied broke into the building overlooking the wedding only for the room to explode.

Hooks on ropes suddenly latched onto the pillars surrounding the wedding square. Swinging down from these ropes, men in all black uniforms went straight for Daenerys taking out their swords as they did. The Unsullied confronted the assassins only to be quickly killed off as they swung chains with blades attached to them into their necks. Daario, Jorah, and Aegon then began fighting the assassins as more Unsullied arrived.

Missandei grabbed a hold of Daenerys and shielded her on their way to the exit. An assassin threw daggers at their general direction. Missandei got in the way of the daggers and fell to the floor mortally wounded as they hit her chest. Unsullied came in and put up shields as they escorted Daenerys away. However, blade stars were thrown at them expertly slicing into their unarmored necks. The Unsullied fell to the floor bleeding out.

Three assassins stabbed Daario through dropping him. Jorah was then struck to the neck but kept fighting. Finally, one of the assassins ran his sword through Daenerys' heart. Daenerys gave the masked man a stunned look and then collapsed on his sword. Withdrawing the sword from her, the assassin was suddenly stabbed through the forehead with a short sword. A Yi Ti woman dropped down, took the assassin's sword, and then expertly went through the remaining assassins slicing them all up. Once she was done, there were bodies all over the square.

"No, Khaleesei," Jorah mourned for Daenerys on the floor.

The Yi Ti woman turned back to Daenerys and Jorah with cold eyes as she recovered Needle from the assassin's head. "Who are you?" Jorah asked her.

"I am no one," she replied taking off her mask revealing herself to be Waif.

* * *

**Storms End**

At Storms End, Gendry conversed with Sansa. "Our fathers were once good friends. I would like to think we can get along," Gendry said openly.

"What are you proposing? I'm a fugitive," Sansa asked.

"You be warden of the North. Bend the knee to Queen Daenerys and save the North," Gendry encouraged.

"The North won't follow me," Sansa doubted.

"You have the name Stark. They have to," Gendry said confidently.

"Alright," Sansa relented.

"I'll make arrangements to bring you to King's Landing," Gendry said.

"What if Lord Varys has me killed?" Sansa asked fearfully.

"He'll have to get through me," Gendry smiled reassuringly.

* * *

**Dragon's Bay**

Gen. Qo was in his captain's quarters on the battleship when he was given the news. "The dragon queen is dead," an officer reported to him.

Gen. Qo smirked at this. "Begin landing troops to take Astapor," he ordered.

"Yes, general," the officer replied leaving.

General Qo looked over his map and toppled the three dragon pieces. The Yi Ti fleet then proceeded on its way towards Meereen.

On the coast, Yi Ti Infantry quickly exited their boats and went into disciplined formations. Cannons were rolled up in position. The cannons then fired at Astapor blasting away at the walls until they collapsed. The Infantry then rushed inside the city easily sacking it.

* * *

**Meereen**

Daenerys' body was rushed into a Red temple. Red priests and priestess gathered around her body and began chanting. Incense was burned filling the room with smoke. Jorah was inconsolable staying at Daenerys' side the entire time. Waif considered Daenerys' body disappointed. Jaqen would not be pleased with this development. Sometimes, preserving life was the only way to cause even more death.

"You are an assassin of the Faceless Men," Aegon guessed.

"The girl is," Waif replied.

"Why are you here?" Aegon asked curiously.

"We needed something from the queen. Now, she is dead," Waif said disappointed.

"The city will be in panic if they know she is dead," Aegon mused.

"Well, we can't have that, can we," Waif smirked and then created an illusion on her face that resembled Daenerys. "Bring me out to the people."

Aegon nodded and took Waif to the steps of the pyramid in front of the concerned people. With Daenerys face, Waif waved to the people. They immediately cheered overjoyed that their queen was not dead. Waif then turned away from the crowd and broke the illusion fatigued by the stress of deceiving so many from so many angles.

An angry Grey Worm approached Aegon with a platoon of Unsullied. "We fight for you now. That was her wish," Grey Worm said.

"I shall fight with you," Aegon replied bowing his head to them.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Varys looked over a letter, read it, and then burned it. Sighing, he left his office and entered the Great Hall. There, he sat on the Iron Throne and look down upon Gendry and Sansa. "Lord Bratheon, you have something to say?" Varys allowed.

"I have brought Lady Stark to King's Landing to bend the knee," Gendry said to him.

"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that," Varys said unsympathetically.

"My lord, Jon was only following the wishes of his people," Sansa said in his defense.

"And where is Jon Snow now?" Varys asked.

"They took him," Sansa replied sadly.

"They?" Varys wondered.

"The Undead have unlocked the gate at the Wall," Gendry said.

Varys froze at that but then quickly composed himself. "Lady Stark, you are accused of open rebellion against the Iron Throne. The penalty, of course, is death. However, in light of this new information, I shall appoint you warden of the North. You shall follow all of my commands and directives without question. Do you understand what I am asking?"

"Yes, my lord," Sansa said meekly.

"You may now bend the knee," Varys permitted.

Sansa gave a heavy sigh and bent the knee to him. "Good," Varys said pleased. He then turned to Gendry.

"Begin making iron armor that can fit a dragon. Use as many blacksmiths as you require," Varys ordered. "Once you're done with that task, begin making armor for soldiers."

"Yes, my lord," Gendry said stunned by the task in front of him.

"Send word to Lord Tully that his army is to go to Winterfell to collect their dragon-glass and bring it to The Twins. We will make our stand there," Varys ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Theon replied.

He then turned turned to Grand Maestro Ebrose. "We will need more wild-fire. I trust you know how."

"Of course, my lord," Ebrose replied.

"We are in the fight for our lives. Petty squabbles will not be tolerated by our queen or me," Varys warned.

* * *

**Meereen**

The Unsullied army and Dothraki Calvary assembled in front of the walls of Meereen. Waif, appearing as Daenerys, and Aegon were out front with Grey Worm. He gave Waif an odd look but didn't question it. The Yi Ti army marched across the field towards the city in block formations.

The three dragons then landed next to Aegon. "Do you know what you're doing?" Grey Worm asked Aegon concerned for him.

"It's in my blood," Aegon smirked as he touched the snout of Drogon. "Shall we?" he asked him.

Drogon eyed Daenerys confused. He sniffed her and then roared at her. Waif stood her ground fearless. "It's alright. You can trust me," Aegon said patting his snout.

Drogon reluctantly allowed Aegon onto his back and then all three dragons took to the air. The red priests and priestess took a break from their chanting to observe Aegon on the dragon. "The prince that was promised?" Zanush wondered.

The Yi Ti army advanced undeterred and fired their muskets at the Unsullied. The wooden obstacles placed in front of the Unsullied blocked most of their shots. The cannons then fired causing the dirt to explode in the air short of the Unsullied army. The Yi Ti artillery commander then increased the tilt of the cannons and fired once more. This time the cannons balls hit the Unsullied ranks blasting apart men on impact.

Drogon swooped in and fired on the artillery in the rear blasting each of the cannons apart and burning their crews. A wall of fire then separated the Yi Ti army from its reserves farther back. The Yi Ti continued to move forward as horsemen fired their muskets into the air at the circling dragons.

The commanding general's eyes then rolled up into his head. He took his flintlock pistol and fired it into his head. Another officer did the same. In the panic, junior officers ordered a charge against the Unsullied. As they did, they were hit with dragon-fire killing hundreds at once. The Yi Ti army became distracted and started firing their muskets at the dragons. The dragons screeched as they were hit.

Seeing them distracted, the Unsullied charged the Yi Ti army with their pikes and swords. The Dothraki Calvary also rode into battle firing bow and arrow and slitting throats with their scythe blades. The Yi Ti army largely stayed discipline and fired a volley at the Unsullied dropping entire platoons. The Dothraki Calvary then slammed into the Yi Ti army and the fighting became hand-to-hand quickly. The Yi Ti Infantry switched to fighting with bayonets on their muskets with occasional shooting. Grey Worm entertained his blood lust by spearing as many as he could.

The Yi Ti army tried another attempt to take down Drogon as he went for a pass. Drogon suddenly retreated away from the battlefield. Aegon gave a confused look as he tried to pull the dragons back into the fight. Viserion and Rhaegal followed Drogon's lead leaving the battle. The three dragons then flew off towards Westeros.

With the dragons gone, the battle became more equal with Yi Ti beating the Unsullied and Dothraki back. The flames died down allowing the reserves to enter the battle. Grey Worm then ordered his men to fall back. The Unsullied retreated back to the walls of Meereen while the Dothraki kept fighting until the Yi Ti army was able to kill them off.

Waif looked over the battlefield passively and then went back inside the walls. With their cannons gone, the Yi Ti took up a position outside Meereen preventing anything from leaving or entering.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Gendry and Sansa checked up on Bran as he sat in a chair only to find him not responsive with white eyes. "What's wrong with him?" Gendry asked.

"It's fine. It means he's working," Sansa assured him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **The Faceless Men are able to create temporary illusions of the faces of the living or dead for that matter without actually pealing faces off. The magic is not nearly as strong and can be detected by sharp-minded individuals. Bran's range and powers are not really defined, but I have him taking control of random Yi Ti officers and then Drogon here.


	13. Chapter 13

**Season 8 Episode 6 **

At Winterfell, Edmure micro-managed all of his men as dragon-glass was carted away. "They'll work better if you let them do their jobs," Jaime advised.

"The Dead are almost on us," Edmure said freaked-out.

"I know," Jaime said unconcerned.

"Some of us have something to live for," Edmure glared at him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jaime asked annoyed.

The two of them then saw movement in the tree-line. The Night emerged with his army. Edmure and Jaime soon discovered Winterfell was surrounded on all sides. "Well...shit," Edmure realized.

"We'll bottle-neck them at the broken gate," Jaime said.

"We're so fucked," Edmure said dumbfounded.

"Get a hold of yourself, man," Jaime told him.

The Undead army came closer on all sides to the castle. The Night King extended his hand pointing it at Winterfell. The dead in the crypt then rose up under the castle. The soldiers quickly realized what was happening and shut the doors. The Undead pounded on the door trying to get through.

Jon Snow walked up to the Night King. They didn't speak but it was as if Jon was communicating how to sack his old home. Edmure and Jaime looked over the large army without hope until three dragons flew over them. The three dragons circled over the Undead army while the Night King watched them.

Drogon landed on the ground in front of the Night King and his army. Aegon gave Drogon a confused look as Drogon remained still, his eyes still a milky white. The Night King took the ice spear from his back and calmly walked towards Drogon. Seeing the danger, Aegon got off of Drogon and tried to break his trance.

The Night King then threw the ice spear hitting Drogon through the forehead and into his brain. The dragon fell dead on the spot. Viserion then dropped down next to Drogon and stopped moving. A White Walker handed the Night King another spear.

* * *

**Meereen**

As the priests and priestess chanted over Daenerys, Kinarva sensed something was wrong in the world. "I must depart for a time," she said leaving the room for a private bedchamber.

Meanwhile, Bran was still in his chair staring off into space with Sansa watching over him. What Sansa couldn't know was that Bran was controlling the dragons one at a time. Suddenly, a black shadow emerged from the fireplace and attacked Bran.

"Holy shit," Sansa said stunned.

The shadow plunged a blade through Bran's heart and then evaporated. Sansa screamed non-stop until Gendry barged in. "Oh, fuck," he realized seeing Bran's dead body.

"It was a shadow. It came out of the flames and killed him. Then it went away," Sansa said freaking out.

* * *

**Winterfell **

The Night King was about to throw his second spear at Viserion when the dragon recovered and flew off into the air. Both dragons then screeched as they mourned the loss of Drogon. Without direction, they flew off. Aegon fell to the ground physically weakened by Kinarva's spell. The Night King shuddered but then quickly recovered.

Jaime then dragged Aegon's ass into Winterfell before the Undead could swarm him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jaime asked him.

"Long story," Aegon sighed.

As the Undead swarmed Winterfell's walls climbing on top of each other, the Night King and Jon reached the body of Drogon. The Night King used his power to bring the dead dragon back to life. The Night King and Jon got onto the Drogon's back and flew off.

The Winterfell defenders quickly became overwhelmed by the Undead. "So, this is it," Edmure realized unhappily.

"So, it would seem," Jaime agreed grimly.

"I want you to know, at our final moments, that I still hate you," Edmure told him.

"I would hate you too if I actually cared about you," Jaime replied.

"Fuck you...Queenslayer," Edmure mocked.

The Undead swarmed them both cutting them down. Aegon struggled to stand as he was the last one alive. Kneeling in prayer, Aegon then chanted to his sword. The Undead rushed him and took hold of him. His Valyrian sword suddenly ignited in flames and then a pillar of fire consumed all of the Undead in Winterfell. The fire quickly spread through every room of Winterfell and then went beyond the walls to the fields around them. The Undead army was quickly consumed in the fiery blaze leaving Aegon alone in the ashes of Winterfell.

* * *

**Meereen **

Daenerys' eyes suddenly shot open and she took a deep breath. After panting for a moment, she sat up. The red priests and priestess immediately praised the Lord of Light. "Holy shit," Daenerys said stunned and then felt the scar on her chest.

"You have come back to the living," Kinarva said pleased.

"What the fuck is going on?" Daenerys demanded.

Jorah had tears of joy upon seeing her alive and embraced her. "Where is everyone?" Daenerys asked confused.

Jorah broke from her and gave her a heavy sigh. "Daario and Missandei were killed."

Daenerys stared at him in horror. "Bring them back, too," Daenerys demanded.

"The Lord of Light will only bring back those he wishes," Kinarva said to her.

"That sounds like bullshit," Daenerys said angrily. "Where is Aegon?"

"He went off with your dragons," Jorah said grimly. "The Yi Ti have taken Astapor and Yunkai. Their army has us surrounded."

"Can somebody give me some good news?" Daenerys asked pissed-off.

"Your illness is gone," Kinarva said helpfully.

"Illness?" Jorah questioned.

"I couldn't tell anyone. He would refuse to give me medicine if I did," Daenerys told him.

"Who?" Jorah demanded.

"Varys," Daenerys replied. "After you left Meereen, he infected me with an incurable disease. He gave me the medicine to treat it if I did as he said."

Jorah gave her a dumbfounded look. "Why?" he wondered.

"Because I'm a crazy bitch, that's why," Daenerys acknowledged.

"Your chains have been broken," Kinarva told her.

Waif then entered the room looking like Daenerys. "What the fuck?" Daenerys wondered spooked.

"So, you're alive again. Good," Waif said ending the illusion.

"Should I be concerned that she has my face?" Daenerys asked.

"This is a Faceless Man, an assassin from Braavos," Jorah explained.

"I'm assuming you're not here to kill me," Daenerys guessed.

"Wherever you go, death follows. We worship you," Waif replied.

"Well, finally some respect," Daenerys said pleased.

"Who do you wish for the girl to kill?" Waif asked.

"General Qo," Daenerys answered.

"It comes with a price," Waif said. "We require your presence in Braavos to hatch a dragon egg."

"What do you want with a dragon?" Daenerys asked concerned.

"To kill people, lots of people," Waif replied.

"That's it? No goals or desires? You just want to kill random people?" Daenerys asked.

"The many-faced god does not care who dies as long as they die," Waif replied.

"I don't think it's worth the price," Jorah said seriously.

"We're losing this war. There is no other way," Daenerys relented.

"Then the girl shall carry out her mission," Waif said walking off.

* * *

**Iron Islands **

The Undead Drogon fired on the unsuspecting Iron Island fleet. Sailors threw themselves in the water as the ships shattered and burned. Blue fire torched sails and caused fiery explosions all across the bay. The Night King leaped off Drogon and landed at the entrance of the castle at Pyke. Iron Islanders immediately attacked him. With his sword, the Night King skillfully sliced and diced them up as he got closer to the door. As he did, the fallen Iron Islanders that had assaulted him came back up as Undead.

After destroying the fleet, Jon on Drogon fired on the castle destroying its entrance with blue fire. With a gaping hole in the castle entrance, the Night King and his Undead squad came in. As before, the Night King cut any man that got in his way and then quickly rose him back up. The Iron Islanders quickly became overwhelmed. Finally, the Night King came across Yara on a balcony.

"You won't get me dead or alive," she declared.

The Night King calmly advanced on her. She then flung herself off the balcony where she landed in the water and presumably drowned. The Night King looked down where she had disappeared, saw Drogon destroy their remaining ships, and then he departed from the castle.

* * *

**Meereen**

Rhaegal and Viserion returned to Meereen and appeared to show bitter-sweet emotion as they saw Daenerys alive. "Where's Drogon? Where's Aegon?" Daenerys wondered.

The two dragons screeched as if they were in pain. Daenerys then knew that Drogon was dead. Put her head on their snouts, she shared in their pain as a family.

Meanwhile, on board the Yi Ti flagship, Gen. Qo looked over his battle plans for taking Meereen. His army from Astapor was slowly moving north where it would unite with the army still camped outside Meereen. There, his cannons would be able to breach the walls. He was also considering a fleet bombardment of the city but didn't want to be ambushed by dragons.

"Your tea, general," an officer said as he entered.

"Set it on the table," Gen. Qo said dismissively.

The officer then took out his sword and went for the kill.

* * *

The next day, Daenerys was invited to Gen. Qo's flagship. The ship was apart from the rest of the armada docked in the port. "It's not safe," Jorah said to her as she was about to board.

"If anything happens to me, destroy his ship," Daenerys said to him.

The Yi Ti sailors stood at attention as she was escorted to the captain's quarters. There, she met Gen. Qo. "Your Grace," he bowed his head respectfully.

"General," Daenerys addressed.

"Surprised to see me alive?" Gen. Qo smirked.

"Should I be?" Daenerys asked innocently.

Gen. Qo opened a chest holding the dead body of Waif. "Toss her into the sea," he ordered his men. The chest was then taken out of the room.

"You tried to assassinate me. All is fair in war," Daenerys excused.

"I now demand your unconditional surrender. Your cites will be territories of the Yi Ti Empire. Your dragons shall be put to death," Gen. Qo ordered.

"Over my dead body," Daenerys rejected.

"That's the whole idea," Gen. Qo smiled.

"You're over extending yourself," Daenerys said to him.

"Our cities are over-populated and there is no land for all of our people. We aim to colonize all of Essos to bring land and resources to our people," Gen. Qo said.

"You're not just fighting Dragon Bay. I have all of Westeros on my side," Daenerys bluffed.

"We have our spies everywhere. Westeros is bankrupt, starving, and facing imminent demise by these White Walkers," Gen. Qo said unconcerned.

"I have my dragons," Daenerys reminded him.

"You had three, now you have two," Gen. Qo smiled. "You have my terms."

"Do you speak for the Emperor in all things?" Daenerys asked.

"Of course," Gen. Qo said.

"Then, stop this war before I go a little mad," Daenerys told him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace," Gen. Qo said ending the meeting.

"You're making a big mistake," Daenerys glared at him and then departed.

* * *

Drogon landed at Harrenhall with Jon on his back. The Undead army all assembled inside the ruined castle fortress. When the Night King had consolidated all of his forces, he then marched them towards King's Landing.


End file.
